Unknown Past
by thunderbird
Summary: AU This is an alternate universe story that takes place mainly in the Yugi-oh world! Read more of the discription inside! Sorry the update took so long guys but Part 8 is up now!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality. This is a stricked Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming into the sailor Scouts there will also be no Dark Kingdom/Negaverse. Any made up people that we come up with like the birth parents of the Kiaba brothers and Serena please do not steal them. Please enjoy our story! I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls will all only be one year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not be in this story! Sorry to many characters as it is!  
  
Authors Note: Kazooie is no longer writing this story with me but I've been given the knowledge that it is still a good story so I am sticking with it.  
  
The Unknown Past By thunderbird  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and language.  
  
Part 1  
  
In the 1988 in the month of June on the 30th a young mother was just about to give birth to her second child.  
  
"Okay Mandy I want you to push when I tell you to and don't forget to breath!" the doctor said.  
  
"I am, I just wish she'd hurry and come out already!" Mandy Stewart said.  
  
"It will be okay Mandy soon our little girl will be born and off to a life we can't give her with a family that will love her as much as we love both her and her older brother." John Stewart said.  
  
"I'm just sorry we won't get to see her grow up or that she will never know her older brother Seto!" Mandy cried as another contraction took her on.  
  
"I know honey, I know!" John said as he held her hand.  
  
"Okay Mandy when I count to three I want you to push!" the doctor said.  
  
"Alright!" Mandy cried still going through the craps of the contraction.  
  
"Here we go 1...2...3...and push!" The doctor ordered.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mandy screamed as she bared down and pushed as ordered by the doctor for five minutes.  
  
"Okay take a brake for one minute so I can check out the baby's position!" the doctor said.  
  
"Okay!" Mandy said as she relaxed.  
  
"Hmm! Well it looks like I can see the crest of her head! It looks like a few more pushes might do it! So are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!" Mandy cried.  
  
"It will be fine dear!" John said holding his wife's hand.  
  
"Okay push Mandy!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mandy screamed as she bared down and pushed again for five more minutes.  
  
"Relax!" the doctor said.  
  
"Oh god she's taking forever to come into this world!" Mandy breathed.  
  
"Almost there Mandy just two more pushes and she'll be out!" the doctor told her.  
  
"Alright!" Mandy said.  
  
"Okay then Mandy push again for me alright!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mandy screamed as she pushed yet again.  
  
"Almost there Mandy keep pushing!" the doctor said as the baby was half way out.  
  
"Oh please take her out now! John you are never touching me again!" Mandy screamed as she kept pushing.  
  
"Okay Mandy she's out. You do know that since your both giving her up that you can't see her right?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes doctor we know just keep her safe please!" John said as Mandy fell asleep.  
  
"We will, now let's get your wife into a room so she can rest for a couple of days of observation." The doctor said as a Nurse took the baby out of the room.  
  
******  
  
15 years later...  
  
It was a bright sunny day and everything was great in the summer of 2003. Serena Tuskino was out with her friends playing Volley ball with their boyfriends and just plain enjoying the day before Serena and Amy figured it was time to get ready for their first year of High school.  
  
"Here catch this one Rei!" Serena laughed as she punched the ball over the net.  
  
"Oh no you don't girlfriend!" Rei laughed as she punched it back over.  
  
"I've got it my little blue haired genius!" Zack said as he bunted the ball back over.  
  
"Why thank you kind sir!" Amy blushed as she watched the ball head near Justin and Kevin.  
  
"I've got it!" Kevin said.  
  
"No I got it!" Justin said.  
  
"No guys look out!" Mina shouted as she shut her eyes before the impacted.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
"Are you two okay?" Rei asked as she helped up her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that man!" Justin said as he helped up Kevin.  
  
"Oh my poor baby are you okay?" Mina asked as she rubbed Kevin's head.  
  
"Jeez Mina not in front of the guys!" Kevin blushed.  
  
"Oh man this is so priceless! Hey Lita, Nathan you guys got to hear this!" Justin laughed.  
  
At the sound of Justin's laughing Lita and Nathan made their way over to their friends.  
  
"What's so funny guys?" Lita asked.  
  
"Mina just called Kevin her poor baby!" Justin laughed even louder.  
  
"Justin it really wasn't that funny!" Darien Shields said.  
  
"Oh sorry man!" Justin said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Just be careful next time will you two! Zack and I may want to be doctors when we grow up but that doesn't mean we want to practice on our friends!" Amy said.  
  
Just then Serena's cell phone rang. "Hello! Oh hi mom. Yeah I can come home! We need to talk alone about something sure I'll be right home in a little while. Okay bye!" Serena hung up her phone then looked at her friends. "Sorry guys but I need to go. I'll see you all tomorrow okay?" Serena asked as she waved goodbye to them all.  
  
"Sure see you later honey!" Darien called after her.  
  
"Love you muffin!" Serena called over her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe we'll ask her tomorrow!" Rei told her.  
  
With that the friends decided that since Serena just left that they would do something else so they all went down to the juice bar.  
  
"Hey guys check this out!" Lita said pointing to a poster on the window of the Crown Game and Juice Parlor.  
  
"Wow that's, that game called Dual Monsters! It says here that there is a tournament being held in Domino City in a couple of weeks. I wish we could go!" Justin said.  
  
"Why would you want to go?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Cause that game is said to have some cool monsters!" Justin said.  
  
"Only Justin would want to see a game that held a lot of Monsters!" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Really but that would be a fun thing to watch!" Zack said.  
  
"It's to bad we don't have the money to watch this thing!" Amy said.  
  
"Ah man!" Justin said as they all entered the business.  
  
From the shadows a lone figure smiled as she knew the time for the greatest battle for the world was coming soon and the last piece of the puzzle must be awoken.  
  
"Ishizu have you found the one we seek?" another figure asked as he stepped up next to her.  
  
"Ah Shadi yes I believe I have the one we seek has left her friends alone!" Ishizu told him.  
  
"Very well then we shall present her with a free ticket to the museum so she may be able to find her own true calling." Shadi said.  
  
"Will you be there this time my old friend?" Ishtzu asked.  
  
"Yes it is time that I reveal the last of the Millennium items to its owner." Shadi said as he withdrew into the shadows.  
  
"One more day is all we need! Tomorrow and our greatest ally shall come forward." Ishizu said as she too vanished into the shadows to prepare for the coming event.  
  
******  
  
Elsewhere at the Tuskino home Serena had finally just stepped through the door and was greeted by her parents and little brother Sammy.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sit down honey we need to have a discussion that's been a long time coming." Irene told her daughter.  
  
"Well okay is anything wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah dad, mom why are we here?" Sammy asked.  
  
"We asked you both here because there is something that we've been holding from Serena and you are here Sammy so we can talk about this with all of you." Kenji said.  
  
"You guys are scaring me now! What is it? Is something wrong with me?" Serena asked as she slumped into a chair in the living room.  
  
"No, no nothing like that dear but it is serious!" Irene said.  
  
"Serena honey you're not really our birth daughter." Kenji said.  
  
"What? How can that be? I've been here ever since I can remember how can I not be your daughter?" Serena cried.  
  
"Serena honey you were adopted by us when you were just a baby. But beside that we still love you very much!" Irene said as she hugged Serena.  
  
"I don't understand why tell me now if you could have just pretended that I was your real daughter?" Serena asked a little calmer since Irene's proclamation.  
  
"Serena we felt that you had a right to know the truth about all of this. Besides you might have figured it all out on your own someday. Anyway, you might have also wanted to find your other family too dear!" Kenji said.  
  
"Yes but we want you to know that you'll always be our little girl!" Irene said as she hugged her.  
  
"You'll always be my family too mom, dad!" Serena cried as she hugged them back.  
  
"Does this mean Serena's not my real sister?" Sammy asked looking like he himself was almost to tears.  
  
"No Sammy just because Serena is adopted that doesn't mean that she's not your sister.  
  
"Cool it's a good thing cause I'd hate giving up my best friend and sister!" Sammy cried as he ran into the huddle.  
  
As the four family members were hugging a knock came at the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sammy said as he ran to the door.  
  
A second later Sammy came face to face with a messenger. "May I help you sir?" Sammy asked politely.  
  
"Yes young man! Does a Miss Serena Tuskino live here?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes sir that would be my sister what can I do for you?" Sammy asked him again.  
  
"Um well I have a letter here addressed to your sister and it was addressed urgent." He told him.  
  
"I'll take it for her sir!" Sammy smiled.  
  
"Very well young man if you'll just sign right here please!" The man said as he passed the clipboard and letter over to Sammy.  
  
After Sammy signed for the letter he quickly gave the clipboard back to the man and shut the door.  
  
"Serena you have a letter and I don't think it's from Darien." Sammy said as he entered the living room.  
  
"Why would it be Sammy I just saw him this afternoon!" Serena said.  
  
"Then who could have sent you a letter? Serena you're not by chance cheating on Darien are you?" Sammy smiled.  
  
"Get your head out of the gutter little brother! I love Darien with all my heart there is no way in the world I'd do something as low as cheat on Darien behind his back. I swear Sammy sometimes you can be so childish!" Serena said as she took the letter.  
  
"Whose it from then dear?" Irene asked.  
  
"Yes honey please don't leave us in suspense!" Kenji added.  
  
"Well from the looks of the letter I'd say it is from the Tokyo National Museum!" Serena said as she looked at the envelope.  
  
"Why was it sent urgent then?" Sammy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Serena said as she flipped it over in her hands.  
  
"Only one way to find out dear! Why don't you open the letter?" Irene suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Serena said as she opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper. Serena then proceeded to read the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Serena Tuskino,  
  
Hello my name is Ishizu Ishtar and I am very interested in meeting you at a very private showing of some ancient artifacts dealing with Egypt's past. This may also help you find out your past and where you come from. Enclosed are four tickets to the Museum you can bring your whole family with you but I must insist that we speak alone while your family looks around. I home to see you in the morning around 10 o'clock. Until then goodbye and enjoy your evening.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ishizu Ishtar  
  
"Wow are you going? Can we go? I'd love to go to the Museum!" Sammy asked very excited.  
  
"Well Serena what do you think?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Well she does say that Serena will find a part of her past there if she goes!" Irene said.  
  
"So can we?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Sammy calm down this is all up to your sister!" Kenji said.  
  
"I think I shall go! I would like to know what she knows of my other family if anything. At least she maybe able to show me my heritage." Serena smiled.  
  
"That's right Serena! You'll learn some history and some of who your ancestors were!" Irene said.  
  
"Then its settled why don't we go eat then head off to bed early that way we'll be up early and prepare for the trip to the museum?" Kenji said.  
  
"Yea!" Sammy jumped up and down in the middle of the room.  
  
"You'd think it was him finding out about his past!" Irene smiled at her son's antics.  
  
"Yes but then he wouldn't be Sammy!" Kenji laughed as the four family members went to spend what they would never know would be their few days together for awhile.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well what do you think of this story? What will happen when Serena meets Ishizu Ishtar and Shadi? Stay tuned until part 2 and find out. Please read & review by clicking that small button right down there to let Kazooie and I know what you think! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality. This is a stricked Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming into the sailor Scouts there will also be no Dark Kingdom/Negaverse. Any made up people that we come up with like the birth parents of the Kiaba brothers and Serena please do not steal them. Please enjoy our story! I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls will all only be one year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not be in this story! Sorry to many characters as it is!  
  
Authors Notes: Kazooie is no longer writing this story with me but I've been given the knowledge that it is still a good story so I am sticking with it.  
  
The Unknown Past By thunderbird and Kazooie  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and language.  
  
Part 2  
  
The next morning found the Tuskino family outside the Tokyo National Museum at 9:55 a.m. waiting to be let in.  
  
"Boy I can't wait until it opens!" Sammy said.  
  
"Sammy we are here for Serena remember!" Kenji told his son.  
  
"Sorry dad!" Sammy said as he quieted down.  
  
Five minutes later the doors opened and the visitors were all allowed in. After the Tuskino's all walked in a woman wearing what looked like a shroud walked up to them.  
  
"Good morning to you Mr. and Mrs. Tuskino. I see you brought your children as well. I am here to bring a Miss Serena Tuskino to my mistress!" the woman said.  
  
"I'm Serena Tuskino!" Serena told the woman.  
  
"Very well will you please follow me while your family enjoys the rest of the museum. I promise no harm shall befall your daughter." The woman told Serena's parents.  
  
"Go on Serena if you do get into trouble just call for help they do have security here you know!" Kenji said.  
  
"Be careful honey!" Irene said.  
  
"I will guys." Serena said as she walked of with the shrouded woman.  
  
"I hope she finds something for herself." Irene said.  
  
"She will dear. For some strange reason I feel we can trust that woman with our little girl. Now come on you two and let's look around." Kenji said as he took his wife by the waist and Sammy following.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile back with Serena and the strange woman...  
  
"So you seek answers to your past?" the woman asked.  
  
"Um yes I do you see my mother and father told me just yesterday that I was adopted when I was born." Serena told the woman.  
  
"Ah then you shall be given your first clue as to who you are in this room!" the woman said as she lead her into a separate room from the rest of the museum.  
  
"What is all this?" Serena asked as she looked upon stone tablets hanging on the wall.  
  
"What do they look like to you Serena?" the woman asked.  
  
As Serena walked closer to the tablets another figure came into the room. "So Ishtar I take it this is the one we are looking for?" the person asked.  
  
"What who is that?" Serena asked turning around.  
  
"Relax Serena. This is my dear friend Shadi and I am the one that sent for you. I am called Ishizu Ishtar and you dear Serena are here because of those." Ishizu pointed to the stone tablets.  
  
As Serena returned to the tablets she noticed something strange so she pulled out something that no one else except the gaming world she was into right now knew. "But those look like duel monster cards!" Serena said as she kept glancing from her cards to the tablet.  
  
"Yes Serena they are duel monsters but more importantly they were once real monsters." Ishtar said.  
  
"That can't be they're just suppose to be a card game!" Serena said as her eyes grew in shock.  
  
"Oh but they are young lady just as this item is as well." The one known as Shadi as holding up what looked like a golden scale.  
  
"What is that?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena before we get to that you must see this!" Ishizu said as she lead Serena over to another tablet. "This depicts the last battle between the pharaoh and a mighty magician." Ishtar told her.  
  
"But they look like the two best duelists in the whole Duel Monsters game!" Serena said shocked.  
  
"Yes Serena that is because they are reincarnations of their former selves. Just as you and your friends are as well. But you Serena hold a little more at stake then your friends." Ishizu said.  
  
"How is all this possible?" Serena asked looking at Ishizu and Shadi.  
  
"Because Serena our people believe in reincarnation and you my dear were one of the many great Priestesses. You unlike your friends you were torn between two men's loyalties." Shadi said.  
  
"What do you mean Darien and this man here?" Serena asked hoping she wasn't a cheater in a former life.  
  
"No my dear you were always faithful to the head general of our mighty pharaoh's army, no you were torn between the loyalty of our pharaoh and your brother." Ishizu told her.  
  
"My brother? Sammy was in the past too?" Serena couldn't believe what this lady was saying.  
  
"Yes your brother but no not Sammy. Remember you were adopted after your birth. No your brother back then and now is the man depicted in this tablet facing our mighty pharaoh who is on the right." Ishizu said.  
  
"But that would mean!" Serena started to back away from the tablet.  
  
"Yes Serena you are the sister of the Kiaba brothers. You are also the priestess of along almost forgotten world." Shadi told her.  
  
"Why have you asked me here?" Serena asked as she dipped her head.  
  
"Finally she is ready for the rest of the truth." Shadi said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena along time ago the creator of the present Duel Monsters game created four extremely powerful cards. In olden times only three were really known and therefore only half of the story is told on this stone tablet here. You see someone is trying to gather all three of these cards and together with an item similar to the one Shadi just showed you earlier he shall take over the world and we shall know true darkness. However, if our pharaoh gets all three of these cards and keeps his item he shall rise again and rule the world with justice and peace. I, however, found out about the fourth monster of legend and convinced Pegasus to create that card as well but not to tell anyone of its existence. I am holding that card now." Ishizu said.  
  
"Who has the other three?" Serena asked.  
  
"You brother has Obelisk the Tormentor and the man who would bring ruin to our world has the other two." Ishizu told her.  
  
"What must I do?" Serena asked.  
  
"Take this Egyptian God Card and with it enter into the Tournament being held in Domino City in a few weeks." Ishizu said as she handed Serena the card.  
  
"Is that all?" Serena asked.  
  
"No you, yourself are a good duelist but you will obtain a millennium item that Shadi will give you ." Ishizu said.  
  
"What is that?" Serena asked as she turned to Shadi.  
  
"Come here and touch the Millennium scales." Shadi ordered.  
  
"Okay!" Serena said as she walked over to Shadi and took hold of the scales.  
  
"Ahhhh! What's happening?" Serena cried.  
  
"The scales are trying to see if you are indeed the reincarnation of the priestess Serenity! You see they were protected by her when she was alive." Shadi told her.  
  
After five minutes the pain stopped and Serena looked up to see the scales shrink around her neck. "What happened? Why did the scales shrink?" Serena asked.  
  
"They have accepted you as their owner! Also you should know that Serenity's spirit is held in that item just as our pharaoh's is inside the Millennium puzzle. Use her guidance to assist you on your journey in this life priestess." Shadi said as he left the room.  
  
"Very well Ishizu I shall enter the tournament but hear this I shall not go against my brother!" Serena said with a hard face then she softened it and said, "But I shan't go against the pharaoh either!" She smiled as she left as well.  
  
"So it begins dear brother! Soon the god of ice shall put you in your place and you don't know its coming!" Ishizu said as she too left the room.  
  
******  
  
Sometime later back with Serena's family...  
  
"So did you learn anything honey?" Irene asked.  
  
"Yes Mom! I've learned of my past, and present. I also know that to reconnect with my real family I must go to the Duel Monster Tournament being held in Domino City in a few weeks. But remember what you both said you all are still my family!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Boy you haven't played in a while you sure you can do it?" Sammy asked.  
  
"Yes Sammy I believe its time that the Juuban Duel Monsters Champion reappeared." Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh man I hope those guys know what they are getting themselves in for! You're a hard spellcaster and Dragons deck dueler." Sammy said.  
  
"Yes but I have more learning to do Sammy! I am afraid though that I've got to go this week to sign up for the tournament." Serena said as her family and her left the museum.  
  
"Are you going alone?" Kenji asked.  
  
"No I'm going to ask my friends if they'd like to go too!" Serena smiled.  
  
"I want you to be careful though you understand me young lady?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Yes sir I understand." Serena answered.  
  
"Let's go home so Serena can pack and go!" Irene said.  
  
"I'll meet you there I need to go tell my friends about this and see if they want to go." Serena said as she left the group.  
  
"Okay but just be home soon and we find a train for you to leave out on!" Kenji said.  
  
"Okay dad see you all soon!" Serena waved over her shoulder.  
  
******  
  
Later around noon at the Crown Game and Juice Parlor...  
  
"Hey guys I was hoping to catch you all here!" Serena said as she waved to her friends who were all sitting at a table off in the corner.  
  
"Hey honey what's up?" Darien said as he moved over to make room for Serena.  
  
"Well I'm going out of town for awhile and wondered if you guys would like to go with me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah come on girl spill it!" Mina added.  
  
"Well you see I've got to go there and help to end an evil man rain of terror in our world!" Serena said.  
  
"Where at Sere?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm going to Domino City Kevin!" Serena told them.  
  
"Oh man that is so cool! I am most definitely wanting to go!" Justin said.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"He wants to go to that Duel Monsters thingy!" Rei said.  
  
"Ah so you guys know about it too then." Serena said looking at her friends.  
  
"Serena how do you know about it?" Mina asked.  
  
"I know because a person said that I'd find my past there." She told them.  
  
"Okay hold on what do you mean your past?" Rei asked.  
  
"I mean Rei my parent's told me that I was adopted and then today a woman told me I'd find my real family in Domino City. She also said I must enter into the duel tournament to keep an evil man from winning more power." Serena said.  
  
"Serena if you must go to this thing then I think I speak for all of us when I say we shall all go with you." Darien told her.  
  
"Sure will!" the others said.  
  
"Serena do you even know how to play?" Rei asked.  
  
"You really haven't seen me before have you Rei?" Serena smirked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is the Juuban districts duel monsters champion!" came a voice from the bar.  
  
"What how do you know that Andrew?" Rei asked shocked.  
  
"Please because they held the last district championship a few years ago." Andrew said, "and it was a few blocks a way. Boy Serena I hope you tear through the ranks." Andrew told her.  
  
"Thanks Andy. So do you guys want to go?" Serena asked.  
  
"We've already agreed to go Sere!" Darien said hugging her.  
  
"Then you all better go home and pack we leave tomorrow!" Serena said as she got up to leave the building.  
  
"Oh yes! See you later Firefly! I love you!" Justin said as he bounced out of his seat and ran home to pack  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning! Hey where should we meet?" Rei asked.  
  
"Meet at my house and bring the Duel crazed man that just left too!" Serena laughed.  
  
"Sure see you guys there!" Rei said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye Sere!" "See you tomorrow!" Mina and Kevin said as they both left the arcade.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow Serena. Would you like me to make some food for the trip?" Lita asked.  
  
"Sure if you want Lita!" Serena smiled.  
  
"Okay let's go thunder heart. See you guys tomorrow!" Nathan said with Lita in tow.  
  
"Well shall I walk you home love?" Darien said.  
  
"Yea sure! Well Zack, Amy see you guys later." Serena said as she and Darien left.  
  
"Bye Serena and Darien." "Bye guys see you!" Amy and Zack smiled.  
  
"Lets go baby!" Zach said as he pulled Amy up.  
  
"Alright." Amy said as she and Zack left the building.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Hope you liked that chapter let me know what you think. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality. This is a stricked Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming into the sailor Scouts there will also be no Dark Kingdom/Negaverse. Any made up people that we come up with like the birth parents of the Kiaba brothers and Serena please do not steal them. Please enjoy our story! I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls will all only be one year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not be in this story! Sorry to many characters as it is!   
  
Authors Note: Kazooie is no longer writing this story with me but I've been given the knowledge that it is still a good story so I am sticking with it.   
  
The Unknown Past  
  
By thunderbird   
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild violence and language.  
  
Part 3  
  
Early the next morning found Serena's family keeping her friends company while Serena was still preparing for the trip. Everyone that had already arrived decided to go over their plans.  
  
"So how are we going to get there?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well let's see I've set you all up on a train that will take you all the way to Domino City." Kenji told him.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Tuskino." Amy smiled.  
  
"Your very welcome Amy!" he said.  
  
Just then a knock came at the front door…  
  
"I'll answer it!" Sammy said as he left the room.  
  
"It's probably Darien since he's not here yet!" Kevin stated.  
  
A minute later Sammy came back into the living room followed by Darien and an extra guest.  
  
"Hello Darien may I ask who your friend is?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Oh um guys this is my little sister Terra. Terra this is Amy, Zack, Mina, Kevin, Rei, Justin, Lita, Nathan, Serena's little brother Sammy and her parents Kenji and Irene Tuskino." Darien said making introductions.  
  
"Wow you never said you had a sister Darien!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"No one asked!" He answered.  
  
"So anyway are you coming with us Terra?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes if its alright?" she asked in return.  
  
"Of course it is Terra!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"So Darien are you ready to go?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I sure am Nate! Speaking of going though where is Serena at?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh she'll be down soon, she's still upstairs getting ready." Sammy said.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Serena had just finished putting her deck together for the Duel Monsters Tournament and now she was wondering if she would be able to make a difference while she finished packing. As she continued to think about things to come and pack out of nowhere she heard a voice talking to her.  
  
"Are you alright Serena?" the voice asked.  
  
"Whose there?" Serena called out as she looked around her room.  
  
"Do not be afraid Serena I am the spirit of your millennium scales! My name is Serenity and I am here to help you on your journey." She told her.  
  
"Is it true what Ishizu and Shadi told me about you and I?" Serena asked.  
  
"What is that?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"That you and I are one in the same!" Serena said.  
  
"Yes Serena we are! You are my reincarnation in this life! Anyway what is bothering you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if I'd really be of much help in the up coming conflict that Ishizu told me about yesterday!" Serena told her.  
  
"Serena do not worry you have the skills and know how to play which shall take you far. Also with me and the card Ishizu gave you we will no doubt save this world from whoever wants to destroy our peace." Serenity told her.  
  
"Well I'll do what ever it takes to help save the world!" Serena said.  
  
"I know you will and so shall I!" Serenity agreed.  
  
"I'm glad about that Serenity. Well it looks like I've gotten everything that I need so let's go!" Serena said walking out of the room.  
  
*******  
  
Back downstairs everyone was ready to leave for Domino City but Justin was getting antsy.  
  
"When are we going to leave?" Justin asked.  
  
"Calm down honey we'll be leaving as soon as Serena is ready to go!" Rei told him.  
  
Just then Serena walked down the stairs and greeted everyone she then noticed Darien's sister.  
  
"Hi Terra I didn't know you wanted to come with us!" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah I figured someone needs to keep Darien on track while your dueling!" Terra told her friend. Everyone laughed out loud.  
  
Then Justin cried out, "Can we go now?" Everyone burst out laughing some more at his outburst.   
  
"Sure we can leave now!" Serena said after she calmed down. She then turned to her parents and said, "Well I guess this is it! I just want you to know I love you no matter what!"  
  
"We think the same thing dear!" Irene smiled.  
  
"Your mothers right honey!" Kenji agreed.  
  
"Well guys I guess this is goodbye for a while!" Serena said hugging her parents and little brother.  
  
"Be careful kids!" Irene said as Serena and the others left.  
  
"Don't worry we will!" Amy said shutting the door.  
  
******  
  
An hour later found Serena and her friends boarding the train bound for Domino City. Most of the group was on the train now except for Justin and Rei while Amy and Zack were climbing the staircase.  
  
"So how long is this trip going to take anyway?" Justin asked.  
  
"Justin we'll be in Domino City tomorrow morning!" Rei told him.  
  
""Oh okay thanks love!" he said.  
  
"You're welcome!" Rei said blushing.  
  
"Hey are you two coming? The train conductor says the trains about to leave!" Zack said from the train entrance.   
  
"Yeah we're coming!" Rei said as she grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him up onto the train.  
  
Inside the train after the conductor took up the tickets everyone prepared for the long trip. Around midnight most of the train was asleep save for Mina and Kevin.  
  
"Kevin honey are you asleep?" Mina whispered.  
  
"Hmmmm, what's wrong baby?" He asked as he drew her closer to him.  
  
"I've been wondering about what Serena told us yesterday." She said.  
  
"Really what part of her story are you wondering about?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well remember Serena told us that she was adopted?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes I remember why?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Well you see I'm worried! What if the people who turn out to be her real family hate her?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina honey no matter what happens Serena has Darien and the rest of us to help her through any ordeal." Kevin told her as he pulled Mina into a tight embrace.  
  
"Yes that's true isn't it!" Mina smiled into his chest.  
  
"It sure is my love goddess. Now try to relax and let yourself fall asleep dear because we all have a long day ahead of us!" Kevin said kissing her head.  
  
"Yes your right about that goodnight my love!" Mina said allowing herself to fall asleep in her lovers arms.  
  
******  
  
The next morning the train pulled into the Domino City Train Station and the passengers all disembarked.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well I guess I need to go register for the tournament and then we'll go from there!" Serena told her.  
  
"But where do we go so you can do that?" Rei asked again.  
  
"Rei relax all we need to do is ask someone!" Lita said.  
  
"Hey what about her!" Terra exclaimed pointing to a tall blonde woman in purple.  
  
"Good idea Terra!" Darien smiled.  
  
"It sure is thanks Terra!" Serena added.  
  
"Well then Serena lets go what are you waiting for!" Rei stated.  
  
"Calm down Rei!" Amy stated.  
  
"She's right Rei just chill okay." Lita added.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Mina broke in.  
  
"That's my Mina!" Kevin smiled.  
  
"It's okay first we'll go ask that nice lady for directions then we'll o eat okay!" Serena stated.  
  
"Sure thing!" the others said.  
  
"Good now that, that is settled can we go?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure Rei we can go!" Serena said walking towards the woman. "Excuse me ma'am may I ask you a question?" Serena asked.  
  
"First sweet heart it's not ma'am it's Mai and second, Yes you can ask your question." Mai told her.  
  
"Thank you Mai, my name is Serena and I was wondering where we go to register for the Duel Monsters Tournament!" Serena stated.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Serena and to answer your question, you can go right over to that game shop across the street to register for the tournament." Mai told her.  
  
"It was nice meeting you too Mai and thank you for the information!" Serena said heading back to her friends.  
  
"Your very welcome!" Mai said walking off.  
  
"So what did she say Serena?" Nathan asked once Serena was near them.  
  
"Her name is Mai and she said I could register across the street at the game shop." Serena said.  
  
"Shall we go and get you registered then Serena?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes let's go!" she said smiling.  
  
As the group made their way over to the game shop so Serena could register for the tournament they saw four people coming out. Two of them looked familiar to Serena and they both appeared to have devices she had never seen before. Serena figured that these devices must have had something to do with the tournament. She also figured that the other two people were more likely then not a support group much like Darien and her friends were.   
  
"Cool more duelists! When can we see some action?" Justin asked.  
  
"Justin calm down we've got to o get registered then we'll find out what to do next!" Serena stated.  
  
"Sorry!" He said looking embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright man we know you can't help it!" Zack teased.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Justin asked.  
  
"Zack Kurata you'd better stop that!" Amy said slapping his arm playfully.  
  
"That goes for you too Justin Tanaka!" Rei added.   
  
"Sorry!" Both men exclaimed.  
  
"Good now let's go inside shall we!" Serena said walking through the door followed closely by the others.   
  
Meanwhile the group that just left had noticed the group that just entered the game shop.  
  
"Yo Yug did you see the group that just went inside?" Joey Wheeler asked.  
  
"Yes Joey I did in fact one of those people looked a lot like Serena Tuskino the Juuban district champion." Yugi Moto told his friend.  
  
"You sure?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes I am Joey. Serena is the best spell caster and dragon type monster user in her area." Yugi said.  
  
"Man I can't wait to duel her!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Easy man I think from Yugi is saying is that this Serena is up there with Seto Kaiba and himself!" Tristan Taylor told his friend.  
  
"Tristan is right Joey! She's way out of your league!" Tea Gardner agreed.  
  
"Oh Man!" Joey grunted.  
  
"Relax Joey I'm sure we can work you up to that level!" Yugi told him.  
  
"Thanks a whole lot Yug!" Joey exclaimed with new found hope.  
  
"Joey just relax we've still got the opening ceremony to go to tonight then tomorrow we begin dueling." Yugi said.  
  
"Alright let's do it!" Joey yelled jumping into the air.  
  
"Oh boy real subtle Joey!" Tea said resting her hand against her head.  
  
Little did the group of four know but another group was watching them from the shadows with sinister faces.  
  
"The master will be pleased once we take that simpleton's Red Eye's Black Dragon from him!" the group's leader smirked.  
  
"Yes he shall!" another man said.  
  
"Do we strike tonight?" yet another asked.  
  
"Yes we do!" the leader said.  
  
Meanwhile back inside the game shop Serena was busy signing up for the tournament.  
  
"Ah a customer how may I help you?" the shop owner asked.  
  
"Yes sir my name is Serena Tuskino and I'm here to register for Seto Kaiba's tournament." Serena said.  
  
"Alright let me just see what your rank is!" the man said.  
  
"Rank?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes let me show you what I mean with your friend here!" he said before typing in Serena's name into the computer. He then turned the computer around to show the group what he was talking about while saying, "See here is your friend's picture along with her rarest card in this case she has two, the Red Eye's Black Dragon and the Dark Magician. Also the stars below her name represent her rank. In this case she has five stars so your friend here is a level five duelist and therefore eligible to participate in the tournament."  
  
"Wow I wonder how high the ranking system goes up?" Lita asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Well there are only two duelists with a rank of six. Those two people are Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto! Anyway Miss Tuskino here is your duel disk and welcome to the tournament. All the duelists are meeting at the center of town." The shop keeper said handing her the device.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Serena said taking the duel disk then she turned to her friends and said, "Okay guys let's go get something to eat then head over to the center of town."  
  
"Good idea Sere!" Amy said.  
  
"It sure does let's go!" Terra agreed whole heartedly.  
  
"Be careful sis your starting to sound like Mina over there." Darien said teasingly.  
  
"Watch it buster!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Why don't we go grab some food before this escalates." Kevin suggested.  
  
"Good idea Kev. come on people!" Nathan said. With that the entire group left the shop.  
  
Later after Serena and her friends ate dinner the group arrived at the center of town where they ran into a person they met earlier.  
  
"Hello again Mai how are things going?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh hello again to you too Serena, things are going just fine for me. Oh sorry where are my manners! Serena I'd like you and your friends to meet Yugi Moto, Yugi this is Serena Tuskino and her group of friends." Mai said introducing the person next to her.  
  
"A real pleasure to meet you Yugi." Serena said shaking Yugi's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Serena! I see you entered into the tournament too!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes and I can't wait to start dueling either!" she said smiling.  
  
"Me neither can we start now?" Joey asked.  
  
"Sorry Joey but we've got to wait until Seto starts it." Yugi told him.  
  
"Calm down Joey you'll get your chance soon enough." The girl next to Yugi and Joey said.  
  
"Man Joey reminds me of Justin over here!" one of Serena's friends said.  
  
"Hey take that back Nathan!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Stop it you two! Sorry Yugi and Mai but I think further introductions are in order." Serena said.  
  
"Good idea Serena! Why don't I go first!" Yugi said.  
  
"Sure why not." Serena's group said.  
  
"Well as you all know I'm Yugi Moto, This is Mai Valentine, and these three over here are Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor." Yugi said pointing to each person.  
  
"Hello!" Yugi's friends all said in unison.  
  
"Yes hello, and as you know I'm Serena Tuskino and these are my friends Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Terra Shields, and Mina Aino. Next to each of us are our boyfriends Darien Shields, Zack Kurata, Justin Tanaka, Nathan Sanada and Kevin Fukada." Serena said as she too pointed to each person next to her.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all!" Serena's friends all said with a smile.  
  
"Likewise I'm sure!" Yugi said for the group.  
  
Just then Seto Kaiba's picture popped up on the jumbo tron on the building in front of them.  
  
"Good evening duelists! I'm sure everyone here has a duel disk and is ready to start but first there are a few rules to go over during the tournament. Rule 1, You must sacrifice weaker monsters to call out your stronger ones. Rule 2, Said stronger monster can't attack for one turn. Rule 3, If you lose you must hand over your rarest card. If you don't like those rules leave now because I have no time for cry babies in my tournament. For the rest of you the tournament starts tomorrow!" Kaiba said.  
  
Just then Yugi and the others saw a helicopter fly over head with Seto Kaiba standing on the side of it.  
  
"Man that Kaiba guys got a real cheery disposition!" Justin offered.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it the guys a creep." Joey added.  
  
"So Serena are you going to continue on with the tournament?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes I am because I like a challenge." Serena answered.  
  
"That's a good outlook Serena!" Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks Yugi! I think we better head over to the hotel so we'll be set for tomorrow." Serena said.  
  
"Good idea Serena see you tomorrow." Yugi said as he and the others walked off.  
  
"Bye guys!" Serena and her friends called out as they went their own way.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well that's it for part 3. Stay tuned for Part 4 when we begin the tournament. I'm thunderbird and I would like to hear from you so please read and review. I want to know what you think good or bad. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality. This is a stricked Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming into the sailor Scouts there will also be no Dark Kingdom/Negaverse. Any made up people that we come up with like the birth parents of the Kiaba brothers and Serena please do not steal them. Please enjoy our story! I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls will all only be one year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not be in this story! Sorry to many characters as it is!   
  
Authors Note #1: Kazooie is no longer writing this story with me but I've been given the knowledge that it is still a good story so I am sticking with it.   
  
Authors note #2: I want to thank Kazooie who helped me put togather the duel between Serena and Tommy! He also gave me the idea to rewrite the Yugi duel which I originally made one-sided. Anyway as you're about to see the duels Yugi will be in will be somewhat different depending on what cards I know or can remember from the show so bare with me and let me know what you think! Also although the names are similiar I only used the names from power rangers however the characters do not belong to me!  
  
Authors Note #3: For those of you wanting to know what Shiva the Ice Demon looks like I don't have a picture of her, however, I can describe her to you! She is as tall as the Egyptian God Ra, she is mostly white with blue vertical strips running down both her sides. Shiva has long blue hair and large white wings. Her effects as you will findout in this chapter are instant attack only she doesn't go to the grave yard like Ra does, and the amount of cards in your hand determines the attack and defense of the monster like Slipher. I hope this helps!  
  
Unknown Past   
  
by Thunderbird  
  
Part 4  
  
The following morning after the opening ceremony of the tournament, Serena and her friends were busy getting ready for the day.  
  
"So what do we do first?" Justin asked.  
  
"Could we eat breakfast first?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure why not! What about the rest of you?" Serena asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah let's do it!" the others exclaimed.  
  
"Then let's go shall we!" Serena stated leading most of the group out of the room.  
  
As Mina and Kevin followed the others, Kevin placed his arm around Mina's waist and said, "Good idea my love godess!"  
  
"Oh Kevin you say the sweetest things!" Mina said blushing.  
  
"Hey that's my job babe now let's catch up to the others!" Kevin said leading her out the door.  
  
Sometime later after Serena and her friends finished eating breakfast they were on their way back to the hotel to discuss what to do next when someone approached them.  
  
"Hello!" A man said from behind them.  
  
"Yes can we help you with something?" Serena askd for the group.  
  
"Um yeah I was just wondering if any of you were duelists?" he asked.  
  
"I am why?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well my name's Tommy Oliver and I want to challange you to a duel!" Tommy said.  
  
"Fine Tommy I'll duel you, by the way my name is Serena Tuskino!" Serena told him.  
  
"Well Serena prepare to loose this match cause I'm going to beat you!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so Tommy so let's go!" Serena told him.  
  
"Yeah come on Serena and clean this guys clock!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Shh! Calm down Justin and watch the duel!" Darien ordered.  
  
"Sorry man this guy just needs his butt whooped!" Justin said.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet you two the duel is about to start!" Mina said from beside Kevin.  
  
"Now you do know what the stakes are in this tournament are right?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Of course I do! We are each playing for a locater card and the rarest card in our decks!" Serena said.  
  
"Correct now if you're ready let's duel!" Tommy stated.  
  
"I'm ready let's duel!" Serena said even as her millennium scales caused her to phase over to Serenity.  
  
Tommy: 4000  
  
Serena: 4000  
  
"Alright I'll go first! I'll place two cards face down and then I'll play Winged Dragon: Guardian of the fortress in attack mode and end my turn!" Tommy said.  
  
(1400/1200)  
  
"Okay then I'll also place two cards face down and I'll play Blue winged Crown in attack mode and have it attack your winged dragon!" Serenity said.  
  
(1600/1200)  
  
"Sorry but you've just activated my trap card fissure which will send your monster to the graveyard without any damage to my life points!" Tommy said smirking.  
  
"Darn it! Well since I can do anything at the moment I'll have to end my turn!" Serenity said.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm affraid it is only going to get worse for you because it's my turn now and I play Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode but that's not all for now I sacrifice my winged Dragon and my Neo the magic swordsman to bring forth my Summon Skull!" Tommy said.  
  
(2500/1200)  
  
"Now Summon Skull attack her life points directly!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"Noooo!" Serenity yelled as Summon Skull took 2500 life points away from her.  
  
Tommy: 4000  
  
Serena: 1500  
  
"That will do it for my turn!" Tommy stated with a sly grin.  
  
"You can do it Serena we have faith in you!" Amy said from the sidelines.  
  
"Yeah go for it girl!" Rei added.  
  
"Serena just remember this duel isn't over yet!" Darien said.  
  
Our friends and loved ones are right Serenity this duel isn't over yet all we've got to do is have faith that we can do this!, Serena told Serenity.  
  
Yes we can!, Serenity told her, she then said aloud, "Tommy don't think you've won this duel yet! For now I play a monster in face down defense mode to protect my life points and end my turn."  
  
"What ever! You should realize by now that I can beat you whenever I want But I'm having a blast rubbing your face in the dirt so I'm going to draw out this duel!" Tommy said.  
  
"No he can't do that!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I'm affraid he can do whatever he wants short of cheating my love!" Nathan said putting an arm around his girlfriend to calm her down.  
  
"Now where were we? Oh yes it's my turn now isn't it! Now then I'll play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw two new cards then I'll play another monster card in face down defense mode and end my turn!" Tommy said.  
  
"Fine I also play a monster in face down defense mode and end my turn as well!" Serenity said.  
  
"No why didn't she attack?" Mina asked.  
  
"Easy Mina she just might not have had a monster strong enough to destroy that Summon Skull Monster yet that's all!" Kevin said reasuring her.  
  
"Kevin is right Mina the whole purpose behind duel monsters is to have stronger monsters and cards to beat your opponent!" Justin said.  
  
"Okay you three I'm trying to watch this duel so hush!" Zack commanded.  
  
"If we're done with the duel lesson from the side lines let's get on with the duel shall we! I play Sorceror of the doomed in attack mode and attack your face down monster on the right!" Tommy said.  
  
(1450/1200)  
  
"Ha I don't think so! You've just attacked my Protector of the throne and her defense points are higher then your monsters attack points!" Serenity said with a smile.  
  
(800/1500)  
  
Tommy: 3950  
  
Serena: 1500  
  
"So big deal I still have way more life points then you do! But as I can't do anything at the moment I end my turn!" Tommy said.  
  
"Oh but it will be a big deal once I play the magic card Tremendous Fire!" Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Tommy hissed.  
  
"Oh yes I would you see at a cost of 500 of my life points I can inflict 1000 damage points to your life points!" Serenity said activating the card.  
  
Tommy: 2950  
  
Serena: 1000  
  
"I will now end my turn!" she said.  
  
"Well I must admit that, that was a good try little girl but I'm affraid with the card I just drew I can't loose!" Tommy said.  
  
"Why?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Because this card which is called Dancing Fairy is an effect monster and her effect gives me 1000 life points for each turn she is on the field! Now Dancing Fairy raise my life points by 1000!" Tommy said after placing the card in defense mode.  
  
(1700/1000)  
  
Tommy: 3950  
  
Serena: 1000  
  
"Now before I end my turn Summon Skull obliterate her Protector of the throne!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"That's it I've got to get some life points off you and I believe I just found the way to do it too! I play Great White in attack mode plus reinforcements to destoy your sorceror of the doomed!" Serenity said.  
  
(1600/800) + 500 attack points = (2100/800)  
  
"Noooo!" Tommy roared.  
  
Tommy: 3300  
  
Serena: 1000  
  
"Now I end my turn but I want to know what you have to say now?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I say Dancing Fairy bring my life points up another thousand then I'll end my turn as well!" Tommy said with an evil grin.  
  
Tommy: 4300  
  
Serena: 1000  
  
No we've got to get rid of his Dancing Fairy or we'll never get Tommy's life points down to zero!, Serena said.  
  
Never say never Serena!, Serenity told her, She then said aloud, "Say goodbye to your advantege Tommy! I play Magical Ghost in attack mode and use it to attack your Dancing Fairy!"  
  
(1300/1400)  
  
"So what I'm still going to win and to prove it I won't attack you for awhile for now all I shall do is place a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Tommy said.  
  
Fine I'll place a monster in face down defense mode too and end my turn as well!" Serenity said.  
  
"I'll do the same!" Tommy said grinning.  
  
"I wouldn't get to cocky if I were you! I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Bottom Dweller! Bottom Dweller attack his face down monster now!" Serenity commanded.  
  
(1650/1700)  
  
"So you've managed to destroy my Lady bug of doom and because your monster was a level five monster my monsters effect will not work! For now though I'll place a card in face down defense mode and end my turn!" Tommy said.  
  
"Alright now it's time to end your leading streek in this duel! I play change of heart and take control of your Summon Skull and now that you have no monsters to protect your life points I'll be able to take a big chunk out of your life points! Now Summon Skull and Bottom Dweller attack his life points directly!" Serenity ordered.  
  
"Not so fast I activate Wabaku to block Summon Skulls attack power thereby cutting your attack strength in more then half!" Tommy said.  
  
Tommy: 2650  
  
Serena: 1000  
  
"Not again!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Yes again and now I summon both Milus Radiant and Uraby! Milus Radiant raises Uraby's attack by five-hundred!" Tommy said.  
  
Milus Radiant (300/250)  
  
Uraby (1500/800) + 500 = (2000/800)  
  
"Now Uraby attack her bottom dweller now!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Serenity yelled falling backwards from the force of the attack.  
  
"No Serena!" Her friends yelled.  
  
Tommy: 2650  
  
Serena: 650  
  
"So are you going to give up or do you want to suffer more?" Tommy asked.  
  
"I refuse to give up!" Serenity told him.  
  
We need to finish him off now!, Serena said.  
  
I agree and I know just how to do it too!, Serenity answered.  
  
"Make your last move so I can finish you off!" Tommy ordered.  
  
"Very well first I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards and then I'll play Scape Goat and now Tommy Oliver prepare for a monster the likes of which you have never seen before! I sacrifice three of my Scape Goats inorder to summon The Egyptian God monster, Shiva the Ice Demon!" Serenity said.  
  
(Que Egyptian God Card Music)  
  
"No what is that monster?" Tommy asked beginning to panic.  
  
"This is one of four of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters and I'm afraid you won't be able to beat this creature!" Serenity said.  
  
"Why is that?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Because of the two effects that she is capable of! One is the amount of cards in my hand equals the amount of attack and defense points she holds and because I have five cards in my hand that means Shiva has a total of five-thousand attack and defense points!" Serenity said.  
  
(5000/5000)  
  
"And the other?" Tommy asked taking a step back.  
  
"The other is the ability to attack instantly!" Serenity told him.  
  
"Noooo I can't loose!" Tommy yelled.  
  
"Oh but I'm afraid you do! Now Shiva destroy his Milus Radiant thereby dropping his life points to zero!" Serenity commanded.  
  
Tommy: 0  
  
Serena: 650  
  
"No this can't be happening to me!" Tommy exclaimed falling to his knees.  
  
"Yes it can Tommy Oliver now hand over your rarest card and a locater card!" Serenity said.  
  
"Fine here's my locater card and my Raigeki magic card!" Tommy said handing both items over.  
  
"Alright thank you now get out of here!" Serenity said as she phased back over to Serena.  
  
"Okay!" Tommy said running off.  
  
"Alright Serena you did it!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Justin's right Sere you were great!" Darien said putting an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah Rena that was so cool!" Terra said from next to her brother.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Okay now what do we do?" Mina asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure what we should do now Mina!" Serena answered.  
  
Just then a group of people ran past them.  
  
"I wonder where they're all going?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah who cried fire?" Amy added.  
  
"I'm not sure but let's follow them and find out!" Rei said.  
  
"Good idea come on!" Serena said as they all ran off in the same direction as the other people.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile at the tournament command center where Seto Kiaba and his brother Mokiba were keeping track of the duels going on in Domino City when one of the technicians picked something up.  
  
"Sir we're picking up the use of an unknown card just being played somewhere in the city!" she said.  
  
"What an unknown card but how is that possible?" Mokiba asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but I intend to findout! Do we know who used the card?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes sir the registration number of the duel disk shows that it was Serena Tuskino who played that card!" the tech answered.  
  
"Did she register like normal?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes sir she did!" she told him.  
  
"What's wrong Seto?" Mokiba asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet! Keep an eye out I want to know the minute she plays that card again!" Seto ordered.  
  
So when will you show up Rare Hunters?, Seto thought.  
  
*******  
  
Elsewhere Yugi Moto came across Joey who was arguing with a man in a purple robe.  
  
"Joey what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
  
"This guy and his friends took my Red-eyes Black Dragon and I want it back!" Joey said.  
  
"Who are you and why did you take my friends card?" Yugi asked.  
  
"My name is not important all you need to know is that I'm a Rare Hunter! As to why I took your friends card well let's just say he lost it in a duel!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Very well Rare Hunter I challenge you to a duel winner get's Joey's Red-eyes Black Dragon and a locater card!" Yugi said.  
  
"Very well Yugi Moto I accept your challenge!" The Rare Hunter returned.  
  
"Fine let's duel!" Yugi said phasing over to Yami.  
  
Just then Serena and her friends showed up on the scene.  
  
"Joey what's going on?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yugi just challenged the guy in the purple robe who it turns out is a Rare Hunter to a duel!" Joey said.  
  
"Do you think Yugi will win?" Terra asked.  
  
"Of course Yugi will win he's the best player I know!" Joey told her.  
  
"Can we watch with you?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure why not the more the merrier!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Yugi: 4000  
  
Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I shall go first Yugi and play High Tide Gyojin in attack mode and I'll also place one card face down! I will now end my turn!" the Rare Hunter said.  
  
(1650/1300)  
  
"Fine Rare Hunter and I'll place Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode and end my turn." Yami said.  
  
(1400/1200)  
  
"Very good Yugi on trying to protect your life points but I'm afraid that won't help you much! First I'll play Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode!" The Rare Hunter began.  
  
(1600/1200)  
  
"Then I'll have him attack your winged Dragon!" The Rare Hunter continued as Ryu-Kishin destroyed Winged Dragon of the Fortress.  
  
"No my winged Dragon!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"That's right your dragons gone but I'm afraid I'm not done yet! High Tide Gyojin attack Yugi's life points directly!" The Rare Hunter ordered causing his monster to attack Yugi.  
  
Yugi: 2350  
  
Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"No Yugi are you alright?" Terra asked.  
  
"Yes Terra I'm fine this Rare Hunter hasn't won yet!" Yami answered.  
  
"Oh I'm afraid even if you survive my last move this turn you still won't be winning this duel!" the Rare Hunter said.  
  
"What?" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Yugi be careful this guy has Exodia in his deck!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Is that so?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes but now to finish my turn by activating the magic card Hinotama! This card inflicts five-hundred damage points to your life points!" The Rare Hunter said activating his face down card.  
  
Yugi: 1850  
  
Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I'm still standing Rare Hunter and even if you do have Exodia in your deck it will still take you some time to draw all the cards you need to form him!" Yami stated.  
  
"Oh but you see I've already got two cards and it's only a matter of time before I've drawn them all!" The Rare Hunter said laughing.  
  
"Excuse me but what is this Exodia that everyone's talking about?" Terra asked.  
  
"What you don't know! What planet are you from anyway?" Joey lightly teased.  
  
"I was just asking!" Terra hissed.  
  
"Shh! It's okay Terra I'm sure Joey was only joking!" Darien told her.  
  
"Yeah Terra your brother's right I'm sorry I teased you about not knowing who Exodia is!" Joey said earnestly.  
  
"Anyway Terra what everyone is talking about is Exodia the forbidden one! This duel monster is made up of five cards The Right Leg of the Fobidden one, The Left Leg of the Fobidden one, The Right Arm of the Forbidden one, The Left Arm of the Forbidden one, and Exodia the Forbidden! Ordinarily as you heard Yugi say the Exodia cards should be strewn throughout a dueler's deck so metaphorically speaking it is impossible to draw the Exodia cards one right after the other unless he is some how cheating!" Serena said.  
  
"You really think so Serena?" Terra asked.  
  
"It is a very good possibility Terra!" Serena answered.  
  
"Wait that's it I think I understand how he's able to draw the Exodia cards like he is Serena!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"How Joey?" She asked.  
  
"I'm willing to bet this dude's got more then one set of Exodia cards in his deck!" Joey said.  
  
"Is that legal?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes I'm afraid even though it is very hard to even get five cards let alone two other sets!" Serena said.  
  
"Two other sets!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Zack two other sets! You see one of the many rules in duel monsters is that you can only have three of the same cards in your deck so that means this Rare Hunter can only have three Exodia's in his deck!" Serena said.  
  
"Isn't that a lot of cards though?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yes but you see that can also be a duelist's downfall as well because even though he's got three Exodia's in his deck he's still got to draw the five cards to create Exodia and then you've got to take into account his other cards too! Wait that's it, Yugi if this Rare Hunter's got three Exodia's then you can bring him down real fast!" Serena told Yugi.  
  
"Thank you Serena now I'm beginning to see how you got near Seto Kiaba's and my ability! Now Rare Hunter it is time to turn this duel around!" Yami said.  
  
"I think not Yugi Moto!" The Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Oh but I'm afraid it is because it's my turn and I play the monster Maha Vailo along with the magic card Book of Secret Arts which raises Maha Vailo's attack and defense by three-hundred! But that's not all because Maha Vailo is also an effect monster and thanks to his special ability it gains an extra five-hundred attack points for each card equiped to it!" Yami said smirking.  
  
(2350/1700)  
  
"Noooo!" The Rare Hunter yelled.  
  
"Oh yes now Maha Vailo attack his Ryu-Kishin Powered!" Yami ordered.  
  
Yugi: 1850  
  
Rare Hunter: 3250  
  
"That ends my turn!" Yami said.  
  
"Yes way to show him whose boss Yugi!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Great come back Yugi!" Serena added.  
  
"Oh please your friend Yugi here is still far worse off on life points and it's my turn now!" The Rare Hunter said.   
  
"Then hurry up and make your move Rare Hunter!" Yami said.  
  
"Very well Yugi I will!" The Rare Hunter said drawing a card. With a smile on his face the Rare Hunter said, "Well Yugi this might not be an Exodia card but it will keep you from attacking me before I draw the other Exodia cards! I activate the magic card Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed as the Rare Hunter's magic card trapped his Maha Vailo.  
  
"Oh yes Yugi now make the only move you can so that I can draw another Exodia card!" The Rare Hunter ordered.  
  
"Fine I play Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode and end my turn!" Yami said.  
  
(1700/1000)  
  
"Poor Yugi will he be able to turn this around?" Mina asked.   
  
"If anyone can Yugi can trust me he's been in worser situations then this!" Joey said.  
  
"Okay I'll have faith that Yugi can do this!" Mina said.  
  
"That's all he needs Mina is our faith in him!" Serena told her.  
  
"Now look at this Yugi I've drawn the third Exodia card just two more turns and I'll have beaten you!" The Rare Hunter said laughing.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't get the chance!" Yami stated.  
  
"How can you say thaty you're still trapped by my Swords of Revealing Light?" The Rare Hunter asked.  
  
"Easy with the help of this magic card which is called Dust Tornado! This card destroys any magic card that I choose and I choose your Swords of Revealing Light!" Yami said activating his magic card.  
  
"Oh noooo!" The Rare Hunter yelled.  
  
"Oh yes and because you left your High Tide Gyojin in attack mode I'm afraid your life points will be going down even more! It also doesn't help that you didn't play another monster to defend your life points! Now Neo the Magic Swordsman destroy his High Tide Gyojin!" Yami ordered.  
  
Yugi: 1850  
  
Rare Hunter: 3200  
  
"Big deal I only lost fifty life points!" The Rare Hunter stated.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ! Maha Vailo attack his life points directly!" Yami commanded.  
  
"Noooo!" The Rare Hunter screamed as he fell backwards from the attack.  
  
Yugi: 1850  
  
Rare Hunter: 850  
  
"Now I believe it's your turn." Yami said.  
  
"Fine!" The Rare Hunter said drawing another card.   
  
"Yugi I am now only one card away from forming Exodia!" He said.  
  
"Oh really and just how are you going to protect your life points right now?" Yami asked.  
  
"What oh no I can't lose! Fine I play Exodia the Forbidden one in defense mode and end my turn!" The Rare Hunter said placing Exodia's head on the field.  
  
(1000/1000)  
  
"Well now Rare Hunter it's time to end this duel! Now Neo the Magic Swordsman destroy his Exodia the Forbidden One!" Yami ordered.  
  
"Noooo!" The Rare Hunter yelled as his Exodia card was destroyed.  
  
"Yes and now Maha Vailo oblitirate the last of the Rare Hunters life points now!" Yami commanded.   
  
"Ahhhh! I'm sorry I failed you master!" The Rare Hunter yelled falling to his knees.  
  
Yugi: 1850  
  
Rare Hunter: 0  
  
"Alright Yugi you did it!" Joey exclaimed coming up to his friend.  
  
"Thanks Joey that really was a close duel but now to get what we've won!" Yami said going to pick up the Rare Hunters deck.  
  
"Hey Yugi here's your new locator card!" Joey said handing the locator card towards Yugi. When he saw the weird look on Yugi's face Joey asked, "What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
"There seems to be something on these cards!" Yami said as he went through the deck to find Joey's Red-eyes Black Dragon.  
  
"So Serena was right in assuming this guy was cheating?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes but no longer!" Yami said ripping up the Rare Hunter's deck.  
  
"Hey why did you do that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yugi found out this guy was cheating like Serena thought!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah well even with this guy cheating Yugi still managed to beat him!" Justin exclaimed.  
  
"Really though that was a great duel, congrats on winning the duel Yugi!" Zack said.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Yami said.  
  
It was at that moment that the Rare Hunter stood up with a black stare in his eyes.  
  
"Greetings Yugi I trust my servant wasn't too rough on you!" A distorted voice said coming out of the Rare Hunter's mouth.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Yami asked.  
  
"My name is Merrik and what I want is the Millennium Puzzle you wear around your neck Yugi or should I call you Pharoh?" Merrik asked.  
  
"Why do you want my puzzle?" Yami asked.  
  
"I want the unfathomable power that is held within the puzzle! More exactly I want the Pharoh's power you don't deserve it anyway! Once I havr that power I'll rule the world!" Merrik told him.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disapoint you but you won't be getting my puzzle!" Yami stated.  
  
"We shall see Pharoh, we shall see soon enough! I am on my way but until then my minion's shall do my bidding and duel you for your puzzle!" Merrik said.  
  
"Yeah well your minion's won't succeed!" Yami said.  
  
"Yes well as I've said already we shall soon see! Anyway until we speak again, goodbye Pharoh!" Merrik said ending contact. This made the Rare Hunter drop to the ground.  
  
"What was all that about?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah and why did that guy call you a Pharoh?" Amy added.  
  
"That my friend's is a long story! Let's just say that I'm not only in this tournament to duel but to stop an evil man from taking over the world." Yami told them.  
  
"We're starting to see that!" Nathan exclaimed.  
  
"Really that Merrik guy must be one weird person to talk through people like that!" Kevin added.  
  
"Yes I tend to agree! Anyway Yugi if you ever need help in stopping this Merrik guy and his so-called minion's I'll be there to help you!" Serena offered.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to get involved in this?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course I am Yugi!" Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah Serena is always willing to help out a friend even a new one!" Darien added.  
  
"Very well then Serena I accept your offer and friendship!" Yami stated.  
  
"Okay Yugi well I think we need to get going! I've already obtained one locator card and I still need five more!" Serena said.  
  
"Alright Serena good luck during the rest of the tournament!" Yami said.  
  
"Yeah and good luck to you too Yugi! Well let's go guys plenty of other duelists out there and they've got my name on them!" Serena said.  
  
"Okay well good bye Yugi and Joey!" Serena's friends said before following her down the street.  
  
"I hope Serena knows what she's getting herself into!" Joey said.  
  
"As do I Joey although I have this strange feeling that she knows exactly what she's getting herself into! Anyway I believe this is yours Joey!" Yami said handing Joey's Red-eyes back to him.  
  
"Nah Yugi you keep it! I'd probably loose it again anyway!" Joey said handing the card back over.  
  
"But why Joey?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well the way I look at it these creeps taht appearently work for Merrik will be tough to beat so you need all the powerful monsters you can get! Anyway it will be like a part of me will be in your deck and like Serena I'm going to help you beat this Merrik creep too!" Joey told him.  
  
"Thank you Joey!" Yami said.  
  
"Your welcome Yug! Now like Serena said I've got to go plently of other duelists out there with my name on them!" Joey said.  
  
"Okay Joey be careful!" Yami said.  
  
"I will Yugi see you later!" Joey said.  
  
"Yes see you later Joey!" Yami said and with that the two friends parted ways.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well there you have it, the end of Part 4! Let me know what you think by pressing the Review button at the bottom of the screen please! Stay tuned because Part 5 is coming soon!  
  
AN: Hi this is Thunderbird the author of this story! I could sure use a little insight from those of you who not only like this ctossover but the Yugi-oh cartoon as well! I plan on taking this story well into the portion of the story where Yugi-oh is currently taking place where Noah and Gorzaboro Kiaba are currently going up against the good guys! Tell me how you'd like me to throw Serena into the mix as I am only at the point of knowing that Darien, Terra, Amy, Zack, Rei, Justin, Lita, Nathan, Mina and Kevin won't be going off the blimp with the others! I have an idea to have Seto and Mokiba see the day of Serena's birth and learn that she is their sister but how should I let Yugi and his friend's learn this fact? Also how should I have Serena interact with the big five and the others? I am leaning on having Serena's Deck master be a Red-Eyes Black Dragon during this time what do you think? If you like it please send your idea's for the effects it could have! I shall give you credit for anything I use!  
  
Now then in the Semi-finals I've had to add a couple of people inorder to work Serena into the finals so bare with me please! One other thing I have gone and changed the duels with Yugi since I don't know all the cards used during his duels! If you'd like to help then write out a duel with Yugi and all the other duelists after Arkana since I've already started writing that one! As before I've already said I'll give you full credit! If you have any other idea's for this story and don't want to go through Fanfiction.net then just e-mail me at tsdgemini@yahoo.com   
  
See you later and enjoy the story!  
  
thunderbird 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to

Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor

Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names,

looks and some personality.

Primarily a Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming

into the sailor Scouts ever! Any made up people that we come up with like

the birth parents of the Kaiba brothers and Serena please don't steal them.

I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then

they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in

this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls

will all only be a year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not

be in this story! (Too many characters as it is)

Authors Note #1: Kazooie is no longer writing this story with me but I've

been given the knowledge that it is still a good story so I am sticking with

it.

Authors note #2: I want to thank Kazooie who helped me put together the duel

between Serena and Tommy! He also gave me the idea to rewrite the Yugi duel

which I originally made one-sided. Anyway as you're about to see the duels

Yugi will be in will be somewhat different depending on what cards I know or

can remember from the show so bear with me and let me know what you think!

Authors Note #3: For those of you wanting to know what Shiva the Ice Demon

looks like I don't have a picture of her, however, I can describe her to

you! She is as tall as the Egyptian God Ra, she is mostly white with blue

vertical strips running down both her sides. Shiva has long blue hair and

large white wings. Her effects as you will find out in this chapter are

instant attack only she doesn't go to the grave yard like Ra does, and the

amount of cards in your hand determines the attack and defense of the

monster like Slyther. I hope this helps!

Authors Note #4: I want to thank Rinicat who helped me come up with some

fresh new idea's for this story! Prepare to see things you've never seen in

the original series, but are in the MOVIE!

Author's Note #5: As to this chapter I am not going to be using some of the

Cards in Yugi and Arkana's duel like in the series. I don't remember a lot

of them! So instead I am going to change up the cards! Instead of the

monster Yugi/Yami used to protect himself against Arkana's Dark Magician I

am going to use the Millennium Shield! I hope to still make it a good duel!

Unknown Past by Thunderbird

On a boat out at sea somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Merrik was sitting down

listening to his servant Odeon report on another duelist in Domino City.

"Master I have just gotten a report from one of our operatives in Domino

City about a fourteen year old girl who holds not only a Dark Magician but a

Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Odeon said.

"Very good Odeon have Rita go after her, and while you're at it have that

fool Arkana go after Yugi Moto!" Merrik Ishtar ordered.

"It shall be as you order Master Merrik!" Odeon said with a short bow before

leaving the room.

"Soon Pharaoh I'll have your puzzle and you'll be in the Shadow Realm!"

Merrik said laughing.

Meanwhile back in Domino City after the duel between Yugi and the Rare

Hunter, Serena and her friends found themselves walking through the park

when they were suddenly stopped by a person wearing a purple robe.

"Hold it right there little girl!" The apparent Rare Hunter ordered.

"That person looks just like the guy Yugi fought!" Mina exclaimed.

"You're right Mina she must be a Rare Hunter then." Amy replied cautiously.

"Who are you and why are you after me?" Serena asked

"My name is Rita Williams and I have been ordered to take your rarest

card!"

"No way I thought you guys were after Yugi Moto!" Rei shouted.

"Oh we still are after him, but we are also after others as well!" Rita

said.

"Fine then Rare Hunter, LET'S DUEL!" Serena said before her Millennium

Scales shifted her over to Serenity.

Rita Williams: 4000 vs. Serena: 4000

"If you don't mind I'll go first by playing a magic card face down on the

field then I play Horn Imp in attack mode! I will then end my turn." Rita

said.

(1300/1000)

"Fine I'll play a trap card of my own face down and I'll play Mystical Elf

in defense mode! I'll then end my turn." Serenity said.

(800/2000)

"Very well then I'll play another magic card and sacrifice Horn Imp to bring

forth Labyrinth Tank!" Rita replied.

(2400/2400)

"Damn that Rare Hunter already has a strong monster on the field." Justin

said.

"Can she win?" Lita asked.

"Of course she can babe!" Nathan said.

"Yeah let's cheer her on!" Zack added.

"Zack's right let's give Serena our support!" Amy said.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed. "Come on Serena you can do it!"

"Your friends have great support for you, but I'm afraid you won't win

this!" Rita said.

"Yes they do and we'll see about that Rare Hunter! For now I'll play Winged

Dragon Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode!" Serenity replied calmly.

Not in the least bit fazed.

(1400/1200)

"Alright now I'll play Crass Clown in defense mode!" Rita began.

(1350/1400)

"And then I'll attack your Mystical Elf with Labyrinth Tank! I'll now end my

turn." Rita grinned evilly.

"It's my turn and I'll sacrifice my Winged Dragon for Seiyaryu and I'll also

play a magic card face down." She said without breaking a sweat. Rita just

looks at her studying her.

(2500/2300)

"Good move little girl! I'll switch Labyrinth Tank into defense mode. Then

I'll sacrifice Crass Clown to bring forth Summon Skull!" Rita said.

(2500/1200)

"Then I'll play the magic card Hino Tama which will take away five-hundred

of your life points! Now I'll end my turn." Rita said.

Rita: 4000 vs. Serena: 3500

"I hope you are enjoying yourself!" Serenity stated as she studied the

field.

"Oh believe me I am!" Rita replied with an attitude cocky and assured.

"Good because I play Harpy Lady in defense mode!" Serenity began.

(1300/1400)

"I'll then activate the magic card Dragon's Gunfire which thanks to my

Seiyaryu allows me to attack eight hundred of your life points!" Serenity

said.

Rita: 3200 vs. Serena: 3500

"Your move." Serenity said.

"Very good.... Serena I can see you know how to play, but now I am going to

burn your life points! First I'll play Dark Fire Dragon in attack mode!"

Rita replied gleefully.

(1500/1250)

"Now I'll have my Dark Fire Dragon attack your Harpy Lady!" Rita said.

"How is destroying my Harpy Lady going to burn my life points?" Serenity

asked.

"That wasn't the only move I've got for now I activate another Hinotama

magic card!" Rita answered as the field moves to complete her objectives.

Rita: 3200 vs. Serena: 3000

"I've still got three-thousand life points!" Serenity told the vile woman.

"Not after I play the magic card Tremendous Fire! At a cost of five-hundred

of my life points I can wipe out one-thousand of yours!" Rita said

activating Tremendous Fire.

Rita: 2700 vs. Serena: 2000

"Be careful Serena this lady means business!" Darien shouted.

"I know!" Serenity smiled warmly at the small group supporting her.

"I'll end my turn now girl I wonder though are you ready to surrender yet?"

Rita asked.

"Never! I play the monster card Maha Vailo along with the magic card Book of

Secret Arts! Thanks to the Book of Secret Arts Maha Vailo's attack and

defense points go up by three-hundred but that's not all you see Maha Vailo

is an effect monster and his effect let's him gain five-hundred attack

points for each card equipped to him!" Serenity said.

(1550/1400) 300 500 = (2350/1700)

"So what my Summon Skull will destroy that monster next turn!" Rita screamed

thinking that she is on the verge crushing this young woman.

"Not if I destroy it first!" Serenity told her.

"How you don't have any monsters strong enough on the field!" Rita hissed.

"Simple all I have to do is equip Seiyaryu with the magic card Dragon

Treasure! This card raises my monsters attack and defense by three-hundred!"

Serenity stated sweetly.

(2500/2300) 300 = (2800/2600)

"No that's not possible!" Rita yelled.

"Oh but it is possible Rare Hunter!" The blonde replied. "Allow me to

demonstrate."

"Yeah come on Serena blow this robed weirdo away just like Yugi did to her

friend!" Justin and the others said.

"Right! Seiyaryu attack her Summon Skull now!" Serenity ordered.

Rita: 2400 vs. Serena: 2000

"And now Maha Vailo attack her Dark Fire Dragon next!" Serenity commanded.

Rita: 1550 vs. Serena: 2000

"I'll end my turn now Rare Hunter!" Serenity said.

"Fine I play Saber Slasher, but he's not staying long because I sacrifice

him in order to summon my Faceless Mage in defense mode! I will also equip

the magic Card Book of Secret Arts to it!" Rita said.

(1200/2200) 300 = (1500/2500)

"And now I'll use Labyrinth Tank to attack your Maha Vailo!" Rita screamed.

"I don't think so Rita!" Serenity said.

"Yeah right and how do you plan on stopping me from doing that?" Rita asked.

"Simple you've activated my trap card! This card is known as Reinforcements

and when activated it gives any monster I choose an extra five-hundred

attack boost!" Serenity told her.

(2350/1700) 500 = (2850/1700)

"But that means... instead of you losing life points, I will!" Rita cried.

"That's right!" Serenity replied with a smile.

Rita: 1100 vs. Serena: 2000

"Fine I'll end my turn!" Rita hissed.

"Good and now that your turn is over Maha Vailo's attack points return to

where they were before Reinforcements was activated." Serenity said.

(2350/1700)

"Now I play Baby Dragon in attack mode but don't get to comfortable because

it isn't staying! For now I sacrifice Baby Dragon in order to summon my Red

Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Serenity said.

(2400/2000)

"No now you've got three strong monsters on the field!" Rita yelled.

"Yes and I believe that I don't even need all three to beat you." Serenity

told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rita hissed.

"You really haven't been paying attention have you? Very well here's the run

down just for you! First I'll have my Seiyaryu attack your Faceless Mage

then with no monsters to protect your life points all I have to do is use

Maha Vailo and you'll lose!" Serenity said simply.

"No!" Rita yelled.

"Yes...shall we see?" Serenity ordered. The field monsters attack and they

watch as Rita's life points are obliterated.

Rita: 0 vs. Serena: 2000

"I've failed!" Rita said looking scared.

"That's right now I believe you know exactly what I want....!" Serenity said.

"Fine here's my Faceless Mage and the locator card but don't think it's over

yet Serena Tsukino because there will be others like me to duel against!"

Rita said before running off.

"And I'll stop them all." Serenity thought as she phased back over to

Serena.

"Alright Serena you did it!" Terra exclaimed.

"She sure did!" Darien added with a warm smile.

"Man Serena that last dragon you played was wicked cool!" Justin commented.

"Thanks guys but right now I think we should keep moving. I still need four

more locator cards plus there could still be other Rare Hunters out there

like Rita said!" Serena replied.

"Serena's right let's keep moving!" Amy stated as they continued on their

way.

Elsewhere in Domino City....

Tea was looking around for Yugi when she ran into Yugi's grandfather.

"Hello Mr. Moto I didn't know you were here in the tournament?" Tea

exclaimed.

"Oh, I just came to watch Yugi duel." Mr. Moto replied.

"You know to tell you the truth I've wanted to watch him duel as well but I

can't seem to find him!" Tea replied with a baffled look.

"Well the Battle City tournament is a large place so perhaps we should keep

looking for him together. Two sets of eyes are better than one!" Mr. Moto

said as he heads off, with Tea following.

Little did they both know that Yugi was just a few blocks away. For at this

moment, Yugi himself was looking for anything to help him stop the Rare

Hunters.

It is at this time that he ran into a clown, who urged Yugi to follow him.

Yugi wasn't sure why, but he followed the strange clown. And as Yugi began

following the clown, Tea and Mr. Moto caught sight of the young man and

followed him.

Sometime later the clown led Yugi into a building and was followed in by

both Tea and his grandfather.

When the clown led Yugi into the building they made their way to a box that

looked like a magician's mystic cabinet. But as Tea and Yugi's grandfather

followed them, both were shocked when both Yugi and the clown had vanished

without a trace.

"Where did they go?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure Tea but I'm sure they'll have to turn up somewhere!" Mr. Moto

replied.

"You think so?"

"Yes now let's go search for Yugi!" Mr. Moto said as both he and Tea took

off to find their missing companion...again.

In a dark room....

Yugi stepped out of the mystic cabinet and found no sign of the clown

anywhere in the room. As he looked around the room he took notice of a

computer sitting on a desk in front of him which suddenly came to life. When

Yugi stepped closer to have a better look he found a picture of himself

along with a picture of his Dark Magician next to it. All of a sudden the

screen began to fizzle in and out and then a large red see through version

of Yugi's Dark Magician appeared before him.

"What's this why is my Dark Magician here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry Yugi, but you are no longer worthy of having me in your deck! I

deserve a more powerful dueler to hold me in their deck and you aren't it!"

The Dark Magician replied.

"This isn't real! Come out here and face me coward!" Yugi ordered, realizing

what he sees is only an illusion.

"Very well Yugi Moto I'll face you!" A man in a mask said coming into the

light.

"Who are you? And you are not the same person I followed in here!" Yugi

replied wary and alert.

"Very astute Yugi, I'm not! He was only meant to bring you here." The man

cackled insanely.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and are you one of the Rare Hunters?" Yugi

asked.

"My name is Arkana and no I'm not a Rare Hunter, I am merely doing a favor

for them!"

"Why?"

"No more questions Yugi! You were brought here in order to duel against me!"

Arkana stated maniacally.

"Fine then Arkana what are the conditions?" Yugi asked shifting over to

Yami.

"Excellent Yugi the conditions are as follows! If you win I'll give you a

Dark Magician and one locator card!" Arkana told him.

"If you win?" Yami asked.

"If I win, I get your Dark Magician, a locator card and Merrik will get that

puzzle around your neck."

"Fine then Arkana let's duel!" Yami stated.

"No Yugi not here! My employer has set up a special dueling area just for

the two of us down in the basement." Arkana told him.

"Very well then Arkana let's go." Yami said beginning to get angry.

"Right this way Yugi!" Arkana giggled, leading Yami downstairs.

Once down in the basement a large door closes behind the two duelists.

"What is the meaning of this Arkana?" Yami roared.

"This my dear Yugi is the sight of our duel! Merrik has spared no expense

for this either!" Arkana replied.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, my dear naive Yugi, is that this room is completely cut off

from the outside world! You, Merrik and I are the only ones who know we are

here and we're operating independently from Seto Kaiba's computer system."

Arkana said laughing.

"But you won't get credit for winning this way!" Yami said.

"Please I'm really not interested in going to the finals anyway!"

"Then why are you really helping Merrik?" Yami asked.

"Because, Merrik had promised to return my Katherine to me...." Arkana said in

a longing sort of voice.

"And you believed him?" Yami exclaimed.

"Enough Yugi! I'm not here for a friendly chat, I'm here to duel you! I

will; however, give you the final two pieces of our duel!" Arkana said even

as leg cuffs locked around both Arkana's and Yami's legs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yami yelled.

"The meaning of this is that Merrik doesn't want you to get away before we

get a chance to duel, but don't worry if you win, the box in front of you

will open to reveal a key that will free you from the leg shackles. Now

then Yugi do you see the large blades on either side of us?" Arkana asked.

"Yes...What are they for?"

"Simple Yugi you see as we lose life points those blades will get closer to

us and if they should touch you they will send your mind to the Shadow Realm

for all eternity!" Arkana said laughing.

"You're mad Arkana, but it looks like I have no choice in this farce of a

duel! So let's begin!" Yami sighed.

"Wise decision Yugi let us begin!" Arkana said as both duelists prepared to

battle.

Meanwhile as Yami and Arkana prepare to duel in the unknown location, the

technicians in the tournament command center were having trouble.

Once Yugi had disappeared off their systems, they scrambled to locate him

anywhere in the city. At first they thought it was a glitch in the system.

So to make sure they checked again and found the same answers. That is when

they decided to inform Seto about the missing duelists.

"Mr. Kaiba sir we've got another problem!" One of the technicians said.

"What is it this time?" Seto growled.

"Sir we've lost contact with Yugi Moto's duel disk!" The technician replied

nervously, not wanting to incur Kaiba's wrath.

"What? Did you double check the system??" Mokuba asked as he was coming up

to check himself.

"Yes sir we checked it again just to be sure. But we came up with the same

results. Mr. Kaiba wanted us to keep a close watch on his disk and so I

rushed up here the minute we confirmed it."

"I see. Mokuba...." Seto commanded.

"Already ahead of you big brother!" The youngster replied as he sat down at

a terminal. "Hacking into the Domino City mainframe...."

"Good now bring up all the other computer systems excluding ours!" Seto

ordered again.

"Already done..." Mokuba replied as he gestured to a technician to complete

the task.

"Okay now I want you to get rid of all the systems that aren't compatible

with ours." Seto demanded.

"Right a way Mr. Kaiba!" The technician said following her orders which only

left one dot on the screen.

"Found him..." Seto replied with a look that sends shivers down the backs of

his employees.

"I'll go and check it out big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed heading towards the

door.

"Be careful Mokuba!" Seto replied with a gentle tone.

"Sure thing Seto!" The boy replied with a grin as he took off.

Back with Arkana and Yami the duel was just about to begin....

Arkana: 4000 vs. Yugi: 4000

"If you don't mind Arkana I'll go first by playing Gazelle The King of

Mythical Beasts in defense mode." Yami said.

(1500/1200)

"Very good Yugi I'm impressed! I play Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode

and while I'm at it I'll activate the magic card Hinotama! This card

inflicts five hundred direct damage points to you!" Arkana said.

(600/1500)

Arkana: 4000 vs. Yugi: 3500

"I'll now end my turn Yugi and it looks like the blade is getting closer to

you!" Arkana laughed.

"I can see that Arkana but now it's my turn and I play Neo the Magic

Swordsman in attack mode!" Yami exclaimed.

(1700/1000)

"Noooo!" Arkana shouted.

"Yes and you know what I plan on doing now Arkana! Neo the Magic Swordsman

attack his Saggi The Dark Clown now!" Yami commanded.

Arkana: 3800 vs. Yugi: 3500

"Did you enjoy that Yugi?" Arkana hissed.

"I end my turn!" Yami said with a smile and nothing else in respond to

Arkana's question. Only infuriating the crazed man even more....

"Fine Yugi it's my turn now and I'll play Aqua Madoor in defense mode!"

Arkana said with a smile.

(1200/2000)

"Good play Arkana!" Yami said. "But not good enough, because now I'll

sacrifice Neo the Magic Swordsman in order to summon my Dark Magician!" Yami

yelled.

(2500/2100)

"No not again!" Arkana hissed.

"Yes again Arkana! I'll show you that working for a mad man will get you no

where! Now Dark Magician attack his Aqua Madoor!" Yami ordered.

Arkana: 3800 vs. Yugi: 3500

"So what Yugi my monster was in defense mode and I am still leading in this

duel!" Arkana laughed.

"Maybe for now Arkana but I shall win! For now I'll end my turn!" Yami

returned.

"Very well Yugi I'll place one card face down and I'll play Lady of Faith in

defense mode! I'll then end my turn!" Arkana said with a crazed conviction.

(1100/800)

::What is he up to, that is a weak monster compared to the Dark Magician!::

Yugi mentally said to Yami.

- -Yes Yugi I tend to agree and I don't trust that face down card either it

could be a trap!- - Yami responded.

::Yes but can we really take that chance and allow him a chance to summon

something that might be stronger then our monster:: Yugi asked

- -No we can not! Very well let's do this!- - Yami told Yugi, before

returning his attention to Arkana.

"That was a weak monster Arkana and I won't let you get the chance to

sacrifice it for a stronger one either! Dark Magician attack his Lady of

Faith now!" Yami ordered.

"Ha I think not Yugi for you've activated my trap card! It's called Beacon

to the Dark Nightmare Chains! This card will bind your Dark Magician

effectively keeping him out of our entire duel!" Arkana said laughing

hysterically.

"No my Dark Magician! You'll pay for that Arkana!" Yami hissed.

"Maybe Yugi but right now it appears that I have the upper hand in this

duel!" The crazed man replies.

"I'll end my turn now Arkana so make your move!" Yami ordered.

"Why thank you Yugi! I'll sacrifice my Lady of Faith in order to summon my

own Dark Magician into attack mode!" Arkana said laughing.

(2500/2100)

"Oh no!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh yes Yugi prepare to have that Disk get even closer to you thereby

bringing you even closer to the Shadow Realm! Dark Magician attack Yugi's

life points directly!" Arkana ordered.

Arkana: 3800 vs. Yugi: 1000

"I swear Arkana I will win this duel!" Yami hissed after the attack.

"Then by all means Yugi I'll end my turn so you can make your last move!"

Arkana said sarcastically

Meanwhile...

Running down the street towards his destination to find Yugi, Mokuba ran

into Serena and her friends.

Accidentally bumping into Kevin, who is startled by the boy's appearance.

"Hey who are you kid and why are you in so much of in a hurry?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Mokuba Kaiba and I'm in a big hurry you see one of the other

duelists has gone missing and I'm on my way to find him!" Mokuba said.

"Which duelist would that be?" Serena asked.

"It's Yugi Moto whose gone missing!" Mokuba said hurriedly as he takes off.

"We'll come with you then and help!" Serena yelled as she and her friends

take off to help the boy search.

A few minutes later they ran into two more people. A young woman and a

short elderly gentleman....

"Hey Grandpa, look it's Mokuba!" Tea said with a smile as Mokuba and the

others ran up towards them.

"Yes but who are these people with him?" Grandpa Moto asked.

"Oh well their some new friends of ours! The girls are Serena Tsukino, Amy

Mizuno, Mina Aino, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, and Terra Shields. The guys are

Darien Shields, Zack Kurata, Justin Tanaka, Nathan Sanada, and Kevin Fukada.

Guys this is Yugi's grandfather, my other friends and I just call him

Grandpa!" Tea said introducing each one to which the person being named

bowed and said hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Grandpa Moto said.

"Pleased to meet you as well Mr. Moto!" Serena said for the group

"Mokuba why are you in such a hurry?" Tea asked turning her attention to the

small boy.

"Well you see Yugi's gone missing and Seto and I think we may have found

him!" Mokuba said.

"Where is he then Mokuba?" Grandpa Moto asked. "It is not like my grandson

to disappear like this."

"He might be in a building not to far from where we are now!" Mokuba told

the older man.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go get him!" Lita said.

"Right lead us to where you think Yugi is Mokuba!" Grandpa Moto suggested.

"Sure come on guys!" Mokuba exclaimed as he and the others all ran off to

find Yugi.

Back at the duel with Yugi/Yami...

Yugi was close to losing the duel and it was his turn.

"Okay Arkana I place one Magic card face down and I place two monster cards

face down in defense mode! I'll then end my turn!" Yami said with a cynical

smile.

"Very well and just to seal my victory over you Yugi I'll play the magic

card Book of Secret Arts! This will give my Dark Magician 300 extra attack

and defense points more then enough to destroy you!"

(2500/2100) 300 = (2800/2400)

"Then go ahead and try Arkana!" Yami insisted.

"Very well Yugi! Dark Magician attack Yugi's face Down Monster on the

right!" Arkana ordered.

"I don't think so Arkana!" Yami said.

"Why?"

"Because, Arkana, you just attacked my effect monster known as the Man-Eater

Bug!" Yami said flipping the card over that Arkana had just attacked thereby

sending Arkana's Dark Magician to the Grave Yard.

(450/600)

"Noooo!" Arkana yelled.

"Yes Arkana and now I am ready to end this duel once and for all, once more

you'll be the one losing this duel!" Yami said triumphantly.

"What do you mean I have way more life points then you do!" Arkana yelled.

"Maybe for now but once I sacrifice my other face down monster I'll be one

step closer to winning!" Yami told the other man.

"Very well then I'll end my turn just to see your lame attempt at winning."

Arkana said laughing.

"Fine I sacrifice my Millennium Shield in order to summon Dark Magician

Girl!" Yami began.

(2000/1700)

"And thanks to her special ability she picks up an extra 300 attack points

for any Dark Magician in the Grave yard yours or mine!" Yami added.

(2000/1700) 300 (2300/1700)

"Yugi I'll still come out on top!" Arkana said with an evil grin.

"No Arkana I'm afraid not! You seem to be forgetting my face down magic

card, which I activate right now!" Yami yelled flipping over the magic card

Hinotama.

"Noooo!" Arkana screamed.

"Yes as you used this same card on me, I now use it on you to inflict 500

attack points on your life points directly!" Yami said with a smile.

Arkana: 3300 vs. Yugi: 1000

"You'll pay for that Yugi!" Arkana hissed.

"I don't think so Magician! Now Dark Magician Girl attack his life points

directly!" Yami began.

Arkana: 1000 vs. Yugi: 1000

"Now my Man-Eater Bug attack his life points directly!" Yami added.

Arkana: 550 vs. Yugi: 1000

"I'll now end my turn Arkana but just so you know this duel is about to

end!" Yami said.

"As I said Yugi you'll pay for what you've done!" Arkana hissed.

"By all means then show me!" Yami said.

"Very well Yugi I'll play Masked Sorcerer in attack mode!" Arkana replied.

(900/1400)

"I'll then have my monster destroy your Man-Eater Bug!" Arkana exclaimed.

Arkana: 550 vs. Yugi: 550

"I'll then end my turn!"

"I see you've made this a very close game Arkana but now I'm afraid it's

over! Dark Magician Girl destroy his Masked Sorcerer now!" Yami commanded.

Arkana: 0 vs. Yugi: 550

"No this can't be happening!" Arkana yelled as his life points were wiped

out.

As Yami took the key from the now open box, Arkana seeing the spinning disk

coming closer to him began to panic.

"I've got to get out of here but what do I do?" Arkana cried then he

remembered that he had hidden another key in his coat just in case something

like this occurred.

"Ha I'm not a master magician for nothing!" Arkana exclaimed as he took the

key out of his coat sleeve.

{{You mean a master of fools Arkana!}} A voice inside of Arkana's head

exclaimed as the key vanished.

"No the key it just disappeared! Where did it go?" Arkana yelled as he

unknowingly dropped the key to the floor.

As Arkana continued to scream and the spinning disc came closer to him, Yami

grabbed up the spare key and freed him from his impending doom.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Outside the building where Yugi and Arkana currently were, Mokuba along with

the others showed up just as Tristan did on his bike.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tristan asked.

"Oh Tristan Yugi's missing and Mokuba says they traced him here!" Tea

exclaimed.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get in there and find him!" Tristan

said coming over to the others as the boys set about breaking down the

doors.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Back with Yami and Arkana, Arkana was slumped over on the ground with Yami

kneeling over him.

"Arkana are you alright?" Yami asked.

"No I'm not alright you fool I've failed in my mission and now Merrik won't

get me my dear sweet Katherine!" Arkana hissed.

"You fool...Merrik would never do something like that for you! Even if he was he

was going to let you die, should you lose!" Yami said.

"Your lying Yugi!" Arkana yelled.

"No it is you who is lying to yourself if you believe that Merrik would ever

keep his word!" Yami exclaimed.

Just then Arkana's eyes turned white and a golden eye appeared on his

forehead.

{{Greetings Pharaoh I see you managed to beat another one of my puppets!}}

The all too familiar voice of Merrik said through Arkana.

"Merrik how dare you use this man's heart as an ends to a mean!" Yami

roared.

{{Oh but it's simply a way to gain aid from those who have lost what they

treasure most. Pharaoh you should know I am not giving up on taking your

Puzzle from you! I am also going to take your Dark Magician from you as

well! So do be careful of the Quiet One Pharaoh!}} Merrik said before

releasing his hold on Arkana.

"You'll pay for messing with peoples lives Merrik this I swear!" Yami hissed

as he reverted back to Yugi.

It was at that moment that Yugi's friends and grandfather burst into the

room.

"Yugi are you alright?" Tea asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Yugi chirped peacefully.

"What in the world is all of this?" Rei wondered as she stared at the

'arena' with loathing.

"Merrik's sadistic way of dueling me for my puzzle...." Yugi said with a frown

as he looked sadly upon Arkana who was crouched in a mindless huddle.

"This is not a fair way to win a duel!" Serena exclaimed. Her heart

breaking at the sight of the poor man....

"To some...a game is worth life and death..." Grandpa said quietly as a couple

of the young men took Arkana between them and outside as Mokuba called for

medical attention.

"So what do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"Now we try to find Merrik and end this horror once and for all!" Yugi said.

"So that he can't do what he did to Arkana to another human being...."

"Good idea Yugi!" Tea said.

With that the large group of friends left the basement and headed for the

street. Once out on the street; however, a male voice called out causing

everyone to stop.

"Serena Tsukino I demand a duel!"

To be continued...

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Well there's the long awaited Part 5 of Unknown Past. I'm sorry it took so

long! I'll try and have the next part out as soon as possible. I was working

on my Robotech Warriors story which is why this one took awhile. Well

Anyway I have to go...

"Leaving already? Rinicat asks as she wanders in.

"Well I got my other stories that I have to do...."

"I know...but I have a question?" Rinicat smiles with a curious gaze.

"What...?"

"I know I just looked over and switched a few things around...but who's

challenging?"

"Can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"Wouldn't be fair, to my readers..."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Pretty please?"

"Why..."

"I already said why...it wouldn't be fair...."

"Come on...please?"

Readers look on as one author chases the other demanding to know who is

challenging who....

Don't forget to read and review...


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to  
Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor  
Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names,  
looks and some personality.  
  
Primarily a Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming  
into the sailor Scouts ever! Any made up people that we come up with like  
the birth parents of the Kaiba brothers and Serena please don't steal them.  
  
I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then  
they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in  
this story. Serena will be as smart as Amy will. The boyfriends of the girls  
will all only be a year older then the girls. Also the outer scouts will not  
be in this story! (Too many characters as it is)  
  
Authors note #1: I want to thank Kazooie who helped me put together the duel  
between Serena and Tommy! He also gave me the idea to rewrite the Yugi duel  
which I originally made one-sided. Anyway as you're about to see the duels  
Yugi will be in will be somewhat different depending on what cards I know or  
can remember from the show so bear with me and let me know what you think!  
  
Authors Note #2: For those of you wanting to know what Shiva the Ice Demon  
Looks like I don't have a picture of her, however, I can describe her to  
You! She is as tall as the Egyptian God Ra; she is mostly white with blue   
vertical stripes running down both her sides. Shiva has long blue hair and  
large white wings. Her effects as you will find out in this chapter are  
instant attack only she doesn't go to the grave yard like Ra does, and the  
amount of cards in your hand determines the attack and defense of the  
monster like Slyther. I hope this helps!  
  
Authors Note #3: I want to thank Rinicat who helped me come up with some  
fresh new idea's for this story! Prepare to see things you've never seen in  
the original series, but are in the MOVIE!  
  
Two women wander in chatting....  
  
Thunderbird smiles as she steps forward with a grin. "Ladies and gentlemen,  
it is my duty to inform you that as of this chapter a few things will take  
place that didn't in the show!"  
  
Rinicat, the other one looks curiously. "And that would be?"  
  
"Well for one thing my friend Mr. Moto will never have owned the fourth Blue  
Eye's White Dragon just like you told me remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...kind of forgot..." She replies as she looks sheepish.  
  
"You kind of forgot...?"  
  
"Well yeah. Got stuck on chore duty this week at home...so not fun."  
  
"Oh?" Thunderbird replies. "That bad?"  
  
"Uh huh...!" She groans as her hands smell like Pine sol much to her  
annoyance.  
  
"Okay then well that and the fact that Seto Kaiba didn't know about the  
fourth dragon and won't know about it until after Serena's duel. You'll find  
out more by reading this chapter reader!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for let start the chapter I'm still dying to know  
who is demanding a duel!" She chirps.  
  
"Very well Rinicat! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Part 6 of Unknown  
Past..." Thunderbird replies as she hands her the stack of papers to a very   
gleeful beta reader.  
  
"YIPPEE!"  
  
- - thoughts between characters pending on who's in control  
  
**Unknown Past  
**by Thunderbird  
  
_Last time...  
_  
_"So what do we do now?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Now we try to find Merrik and end this horror once and for all!" Yugi said.  
"So that he can't do what he did to Arkana to another human being...."  
  
"Good idea Yugi!" Tea said.  
  
With that the large group of friends left the basement and headed for the   
street. Once out on the street; however, a male voice called out causing  
everyone to stop.  
  
"Serena Tsukino I demand a duel!"_  
  
And now...  
  
"Who are you?" Mina asked stepping in front of her friend.  
  
"That's none of your business girl! I'm here to seek revenge against Serena   
Tsukino for cheating her way through the Juuban District Duel Monsters  
Tournament!" Jason hissed.  
  
"I didn't cheat Jason; you just didn't want to see that!" Serena said   
calmly.  
  
"Fine then, prove me wrong and duel me right now right here!" Jason said  
fuming.  
  
"Very well Jason I shall duel you!" Serena hissed as she felt her pride   
coming on the line for the game of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Good and the winner gets a locator card and the rarest card from our   
decks!" Jason said as he activated his duel disk.  
  
"Alright Jason fair enough. Let's Duel!" Serena said as she not only   
activated her duel disk but shifted over to Serenity.  
  
Jason: 4000 vs. Serena: 4000  
  
"Jason just to show you that I'm not a bad person I'll let you make the  
first move!" Serenity said.  
  
"Fine then you cheater I play Mystical Elf in Defense mode and I'll place  
one card face down!" Jason stated.  
  
(800/2000)  
  
--Hmmm, that face down card could be a trap. -- Serena told her alter ego.  
  
--You could be right but for now I need to try and show him that we don't  
cheat-- Serenity returned.  
  
--Alright just watch yourself-- Serena said.  
  
--I will Serena, -- Serenity said before returning her attention to Jason.  
  
"Alright Jason I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode and I too will  
place a card face down on the field! Then I'll end my turn!" Serenity said.  
  
(1300/2000)  
  
"Okay now then I'll play the Illusionist Faceless Mage in defense mode! I'll  
also use the Magic card Tremendous Fire! At a cost of five-hundred of my  
life points I can wipe out one-thousand of yours!" Jason laughed.  
  
(1200/2200)  
  
Jason: 3500 vs. Serena: 3000  
  
"I'll now end my turn!" Jason smirked as he gazes at the petite blonde.  
  
"I see that you still like to try and wipe out your opponent using mostly  
magic cards Jason!" Serenity said.  
  
"What!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Jason do you remember back during the Juuban District Tournament when ever  
you were in a duel, you'd always try and take out your opponent using  
nothing but magic cards! While I, on the other hand, used my monsters to  
wipe out mine!" Serenity said innocently. .  
  
"So? Magic cards can bring down an opponent faster!" Jason hissed.  
  
"Is that true?" Mina asked.  
  
"Mina although using magic cards can be helpful, monster cards are in  
themselves a very important part of Duel Monsters, otherwise the game  
wouldn't be called Duel Monsters!" Yugi spoke up.  
  
"It's like what you told Joey about the correct way to play a monster card  
right Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"Correct Tea! You see Mina to just play a monster is fine; however, if you  
equip a magic card to said monster and it is the correct magic card for that  
type of monster you will increase it's attack and defense tremendously!  
Although I've never seen Serena duel myself, I have heard that she plays the   
game fare and square." Yugi said turning his attention back to the duel.  
  
"You know Yugi this Jason guy reminds me of Duke!" Tristan said.  
  
"Yes he does Tristan although I think this duelist is nothing like Duke.  
Remember Duke thought I ruined his chances at a contract with Maximillion  
Pegasus. This Jason just seems to want to crush Serena for no reason at  
all!" Yugi commented with a disappointed gaze.  
  
"Do you think Serena can win Yugi?" Tea looked at her friend curiously.  
  
"I think so Tea it is only a matter of having faith in her deck to win   
this!" Yugi said.  
  
"Come on Serena clean this guy's clock!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Right!" Serenity said with a smile.  
  
"Oh please I'll beat you so fast you won't know what hit you!" Jason  
chuckled.  
  
"Jason I have one question for you!" Serenity said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you still an amateur?"  
  
"What did you just ask me?" He hissed, furious at the audacity of her  
question.  
  
"Why did she just ask that?" Mokuba asked as he looked somewhat confused.  
  
"I'm not sure!" Tristan said.  
  
"I asked if you were still an amateur Jason! Because last time, I knew you  
lost in the first round of the Juuban District tournament to me and I know  
the only way to get into this tournament, is that you'd have to have gotten  
better. So why are you still using your old tactics?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I don't have to answer that!" Jason yelled.  
  
"Fine then I'll just have to end this quickly since you seem to want to only  
use the same old tired tactics you used on me last time! I play Curse of   
Dragon in attack mode! I'll then activate the magic card Hinotama to inflict  
500 attack damage to your life points Jason." Serenity said.  
  
(2000/1500)  
  
Jason: 3000 vs. Serena: 3000  
  
"I'll then end my turn!" Serenity commented softly as she smiled.  
  
"Fine now it's my turn you witch! I play the magic card Swords of Revealing  
Light which will keep you from attacking me for three whole turns!" Jason  
said laughing as he activated the magic card.  
  
"Then go ahead and do your worst but I promise you this I shall be the  
winner!" Serenity said.  
  
"I doubt it you cheater! I know sacrifice my Faceless Mage in order to  
summon my Dark Magician!" Jason said laughing some more.  
  
(2500/2100)  
  
"I'll then attack your Curse of Dragon!" Jason said ordering his monster to   
attack.  
  
Jason: 3000 vs. Serena: 2500  
  
"I'll now end my turn!" Jason said.  
  
"Tell me is that Dark Magician your strongest monster?" Serenity asked as  
she drew another card.  
  
"Yeah why?" Jason asked. "Because you're still trapped by my Swords of  
Revealing light, so you can't do a thing." Jason sneered as he thinks he has   
won.  
  
"You still don't understand do you? I've dueled you before and I know all  
your tactics. Besides you seem to have forgotten my face down card!" She  
pointed at it with a smirk.  
  
"What could she be up too?" Terra asked.  
  
"Not sure sis' let's watch and find out!" Darien replied.  
  
"I now activate the magic card Dust Tornado! This card allows me to destroy  
any magic card I choose and I choose your Swords of Revealing Light!"  
Serenity said.  
  
"Noooo!" Jason cried as his magic card was sent to the grave yard.  
  
"Yes and now to end this duel here and now!" Serenity said closing her eyes.  
  
"You can't do that last time we dueled you never played a stronger monster   
then your Dark Magician!" Jason yelled.  
  
"You truly haven't learned anything have you Jason? While you seem to still  
be using the same tactics you did last time I've learned a few new moves and  
gained a few monsters as well! Like the one that I gained for winning the  
Juuban District Tournament!" Serenity said as a smile began to play on her  
lips.  
  
"No not that card please anything but that card!" Jason begged, remembering  
the identity of that particular card at the last second.  
  
"What is he so scared for?" Rei asked.  
  
"Maybe she's got something that can really blow away his life points!"  
Justin said.  
  
"Yes Jason that card! I now sacrifice my Giant Soldier of Stone in order to   
summon one of my most powerful Dragons in my deck!" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh yeah here it comes baby! The Red Eyes Black Dragon oh yeah!" Justin  
exclaimed.  
  
"Serena has a Red Eyes Black Dragon too?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She sure does!" Amy said with a smile.  
  
"Shhhh! She's about to call it forth!" Zack said.  
  
"Come forth my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"How the heck did she get that Dragon I thought only Kaiba had those?" Tea   
exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sure but remember what both Jason and Serena said it was the prize  
for the Juuban District Tournament!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Serena has a Blue Eyes! Seto's going to want to hear about this." Mokuba  
thought before saying out loud, "Sorry guys but I need to go..." He yells over  
his shoulder as he takes off.  
  
"He's probably gone off to tell Seto about this!" Tea said pointing towards   
the Dragon that stood before them.  
  
"Yes but we shall worry about that later!" Yugi said.  
  
"Now my monster, destroy his Dark Magician!" Serenity ordered.  
  
Jason: 2500 vs. Serena: 2500  
  
"I'll end my turn for now!" Serenity said.  
  
"Alright girl you'll pay for that humiliation! I play Mystical Elf in  
defense mode and I also play another Tremendous Fire!" Jason yelled.  
  
(800/2000)  
  
Jason: 2000 vs. Serena: 1500  
  
"I'll then end my turn!" Jason said smirking.  
  
"Good I hope you enjoyed that little display Jason!" Serenity said.  
  
"Oh I did believe me!" Jason laughed.  
  
"Good because this is the end!" Serenity said as she drew another card.  
  
"Now then I play Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress #1 in attack mode!  
I'll then have my Blue Eyes attack your Mystical Elf!" Serenity said.  
  
(1400/1200)  
  
"Not again! That was my last Mystical Elf!" He screamed as he realized his  
mistake..  
  
"Yes and it's not over yet! Winged Dragon, attack his life points directly!"  
Serenity ordered.  
  
Jason: 600 vs. Serena: 1500  
  
"Your turn..." Serenity replies smiling brightly.  
  
"You'll pay for that you cheater! I play the magic card Hinotama and attack  
five hundred of your life points!" Jason yelled out in anger.  
  
Jason: 600 vs. Serena: 1000  
  
"I'll then play Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode! I'll then end my   
turn!" Jason stated.  
  
(1100/1200)  
  
"Okay Jason it's time! Blue eyes destroy his monster!" Serenity ordered.  
  
"It can't end this way!" Jason yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but it can! Now my Winged Dragon, attack the rest of his life  
points directly!" Serenity ordered.  
  
Jason: 0 vs. Serena: 1000  
  
"I've failed again!" Jason cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason but you left me no choice! Now go home and never try to  
duel me or anyone else again...until you have learned that just plain magic  
cards; doesn't do a thing...!" Serenity ordered.  
  
"Someday you'll see! I'll beat all of you people!" Jason yelled as he ran   
off.  
  
"I doubt that! That boy has no real passion for the game." Mr. Moto said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think we should really get this guy to a hospital because he weights a  
ton!" Kevin groaned as both he and Nathan still held Arkana.  
  
"Good idea lets go!" Serena said.  
  
With that the whole group continued on their way.  
  
To be continued...  
  
"Neat..." Rinicat replies as she looks over and then gives Thunderbird a  
look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about Seto....I want to know Seto's reaction now...."  
  
"Well you will just have to be patient...."  
  
"Me...patient?" Rinicat replies as if it is something new to her. "Sorry...  
not in my nature to be patient...I kind of want to know...."  
  
"Tough!"  
  
Rinicat wails on the injustices of life as Thunderbird lectures her on the  
values of patience.  
  
Well there you have the next part of Unknown Past! I hope you like it.  
  
Please Read & Review...


	7. Part 7

_Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to  
Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor  
Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality.  
  
Primarily a Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming  
into the sailor Scouts ever! Any made up people that we come up with like  
the birth parents of the Kaiba brothers and Serena please don't steal them._

_I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then  
they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in  
this story and will be as smart as Amy. Their boyfriends will all only be a year older then them and the outer scouts will not be in this story! (Too many characters as it is)  
  
**Author's note #1**: I want to thank Kazooie who helped me put together the duel  
style that I have been using! He also gave me the idea to rewrite the Yugi duel  
which I originally made one-sided. Anyway as you're about to see the duels  
Yugi will be in will be somewhat different depending on what cards I know or  
can remember from the show so bear with me and let me know what you think!  
  
**Authors Note #2**: For those of you wanting to know what Shiva the Ice Demon  
Looks like I don't have a picture of her, however, I can describe her to  
You! She is as tall as the Egyptian God Ra; she is mostly white with blue   
vertical stripes running down both her sides. Shiva has long blue hair and  
large white wings. Her effects as you will find out in this chapter are  
instant attack only she doesn't go to the grave yard like Ra does, and the  
amount of cards in your hand determines the attack and defense of the monster like Slyther.   
  
**Authors Note #3**: I want to thank Rinicat who helped me come up with some  
fresh new ideas for this story! Prepare to see things you've never seen in  
the original series, but are in the MOVIE!_

_**darkness**: I'm still trying to decide when I should do that!_

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Thunderbird and Rinicat walk out onto the set again._

"_So what happens in this installment?" Rinicat chirps as she tries to take a peek at that humongous pile of notes that Thunderbird has hidden from her sight._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Thunderbird grins as the feline like author makes an annoyed little sound._

"_Yes I would and I'd also like to know when Seto's going to find out about Serena being his sister just like darkness is!" The author mutters under her breath._

"_I'm sorry but not even I know that for sure but I have some ideas for when that will happen."_

_Rinicat looks at Thunderbird with puppy-dog eyes, causing her to flicker with a little bit of weakness._

"_Oh no, you don't not the sad puppy face! I mean it Rinicat I'm not sure when Seto will find out that Serena is his sister so if you really want to help in that department then go ahead."_

"_Yeah!"_

_Rinicat runs around like a two year old before sitting down and looking over some papers trying to come up with a way for Seto to learn truth about Serena._

_Okay now how about we get this started._

_**Unknown Past**_

_by Thunderbird_

_  
Last time..._

_"I'm sorry but it can! Now my Winged Dragon, attack the rest of his life points directly!" Serenity ordered._

_Jason: 0 vs. Serena: 1000  
  
"I've failed again!" Jason cried.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason but you left me no choice! Now go home and never try to  
duel me or anyone else again...until you have learned that just plain magic  
cards; doesn't do a thing...!" Serenity ordered.  
  
"Someday you'll see! I'll beat all of you people!" Jason yelled as he ran   
off.  
  
"I doubt that! That boy has no real passion for the game." Mr. Moto said.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lita asked.  
  
"I think we should really get this guy to a hospital because he weighs a  
ton!" Kevin groaned as both he and Nathan still held Arkana.  
  
"Good idea lets go!" Serena said as her face exhibits some concern.  
  
With that the whole group continued on their way.  
_

_**And now...**_

_After Yugi, Serena and their friends got Arkana to the local hospital they had decided to split up again and go their separate ways once more. Smiling as they look upon one another in friendship, the two apparent leaders approach one another with sportsmanship. _

_"Well you guys, we're going to go this way." Yugi said pointing down one path. "And good luck..."_

_"Okay Yugi we'll see you all later." Serena replied. "And the same to you...be careful..." The young woman replied with a warm smile. "Don't let any more of those rare hunters come that close again Yugi."_

_Nodding his head in agreement, the two groups split up and went in different directions._

_After Serena and her friends walked for a little they ran into yet another duelist but unlike the previous duelist Jason, this one seemed somewhat nice._

_"Hello!" The female duelist said with a smile._

_"Hi how can I help you?" Serena asked returning the girls enthusiastic grin with one of her own._

_"I was wondering if I could perhaps interest you in having a duel with me?" The girl asked a little nervously._

_"Alright and as per the rules the loser must hand over their rarest card and one locator card." Serena said even as she shifted over to Serenity and activated her duel disk. Her smile, relaxing the others, that this young woman is simply an honest duelist, who wishes to play._

_"Agreed!" The girl said, "By the way my name is Kimberly Hart."_

_"It's nice to meet you Kimberly. I'm Serena Tsukino and these are my friends." Serenity said pointing to the small group of people behind her._

_"No way! As in Serena Tsukino, the Juuban District champion?!"_

"_Yes?" The blonde replies sheepishly. Her friends trying not to laugh as the girl continues to praise her accomplishments. _

"_This is an honor, I shall promise a fair duel, to the best of my ability for a person such as you!" Kimberly said as she activated her own duel disk with a happy little lilt to her voice._

_"Thank you Kimberly and I am indeed flattered. I will not go easy on you though." Serenity said as she smiled at the young woman._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Kimberly replied happily. "I intend to fight my best!"_

"_So shall we?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_LET'S DUEL!" The two girls reply in unison, and as they do so, the two disks activate and the scores are now broadcast._

_Kimberly: 4000 vs. Serena: 4000_

_"Kimberly you may go first." Serenity offered as she was opening up a future bond of friendship._

_"Thanks Serena. I play The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and I place one card face down. I'll then end my turn." Kimberly said placing out her cards._

_(1800/1000)_

_"I see you're trying to lull me into attacking you Kimberly but I'm afraid it won't work! I play Mystical Elf in defense mode. Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Serenity replied warmly. Her smile is gentle and welcoming to her opponent._

_(800/2000)_

_"That's a good move Serena but I'm afraid not good enough! I'll play Morinphen in attack mode!" The young woman replied as the card appeared ready and waiting for the go ahead._

_(1550/1300)_

_"Very good! I am impressed. Now you've got two monsters on the field Kim and I suppose that next you'll be sacrificing them for a stronger monster?" Serenity asked._

_"You are correct!" Kimberly replied with a grin. ._

_"Alright then let's see what I can do before hand shall we!" Serenity said drawing a card._

_"I hate to burst part of your bubble Kim but I call forth Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Serenity said placing her monster on the field._

_(2000/1500)_

_"Oh man!" Kimberly cried._

_"Don't be too upset Kimberly after all, this duel is still young." Serenity smiled encouragingly. Her warmth and friendly nature are causing the young woman to smile._

_"Alright, please continue with your move." Kim replied with a new burst of confidence._

_"Good!" Serenity responded with a grin. "Now my Curse of Dragon attack her Morinphen!" Serenity commanded gently._

_Kimberly: 3550 vs. Serena: 4000 _

_"Your turn." Serenity said, patiently waiting._

_"That was a good move Serena!" Kimberly responded with a positive attitude._

_"Thank you Kim." Serenity said smiling back, as the young woman studied her hand thoughtfully._

_"Boy it's good to know some duelists out there aren't as bad as those Rare Hunters or that Jason creep!" Lita commented with a little bit of a shudder. Her boyfriend wraps his arms around her, as her fists clench out of instinctual habit._

_"Yeah this duel might actually be a good one, not to say that the one with that Tommy guy wasn't a good one. But man! That last card she played against him was big!" Justin agreed. His thoughts reflecting back to it with an almost worshipful awe._

_"Do you think she'll play that card again in this duel?" Terra questioned as she looked at them curiously._

_"Not sure? She may, depending on if she needs to or not. Remember she only played that Shiva card when Tommy almost crushed her." Amy said quietly as she watched the match in progress._

_"She's right...." Zack commented as he agreed with her. His eyes are studying the cards as does Amy, trying to learn and to pick up the meanings behind each._

_"Will you guys PLEASE shut up? I'm trying to watch!" Kevin looked over towards them, in a slightly annoyed tone. Mina, who was smiling as she hung off his arm, just shook her head and elbowed him a little, as she berated him on his rudeness. Then turning to the others she made a request of her own._

_"Pardon him as always, but I do agree. This looks like its going to be good and I want to watch. Serena has been showing me some of the stuff she does, and so I want to observe more." Mina added. _

_"Mina! The duel just started and so far Serena is winning!" Rei said._

_Nathan glares now as does Kevin a little bit, as both men watch the two young women argue over things. Both are getting irritated, as one beast after another is played, but that they can't seem to know which one and why. _

_"Alright guys come on! Don't fight! Let's just watch okay? Discuss everything after the match!" Darien replied as he was trying to quiet the others down._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Kaiba corp.**_

Seto Kaiba watched over the various readings that the duel disks were broadcasting from the various games being played all over the Battle City Tournament. Despite the fact he knew where the Finals would be, it would be only fair, if he was to duel as well as the others that have entered the competition. He knew he could crush them without a single bit of remorse...but still it would only be fair...

Seto deemed some of the contestants...beneath him. Their level of experience and play were no where near his. So he simply waits...till those that are left are...

So he stayed to observe as one by one the field of hundreds began to narrow down considerably. As he was flipping through he observed a match in progress between what appears to be two women. About ready to pass it up, his eyes widen as it seems that she has already won several locator cards.

"Another one like Mai....interesting. Mark her...this Serena Tsukino...like Yugi Moto and the others. I wish to know her stats the moment she wins or loses..."

"Yes sir..." A technician replied without complaint. Pressing a few buttons, Serena's name is highlighted in red as is Yugi, Mai, Joey and a few of the others, who are consistently beating their challengers.

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Back at the match....**_

_"Okay let me see I sacrifice my Bistro Butcher in order to summon Soul Hunter in attack mode. Then I activate my magic card Ookazi which inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points." Kimberly said flipping over her card._

_(2200/1800)_

_Kimberly: 3550 vs. Serena: 3500_

_"Good I see you know how to play very well at Duel monsters." Serenity said with a smile. The young woman beamed at the compliment from the blonde for whom she respects._

_"Yeah my brother taught me when I was younger." Kimberly proudly replied. Her face beams at the thought of the young man, who was playing elsewhere in the game._

_"That's wonderful!" Serenity replied. _

_"Thank you! I think it's your turn now...." Kimberly said._

_"Alright let's see here! I'll place one monster card face down in defense mode then I'll also place another card face down. I'll then end my turn." Serenity commented. Her face gentle and warm, but yet betraying nothing of the strategy she is working out in her mind with each move._

_"Great! I'll play La Jinn the Mystical Genie in attack mode then I'm sorry to have to do this, but I activate the magic card Tremendous Fire. And at a cost of 500 of my life points I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you!" Kimberly cheerfully said, and Serenity can't help but feel the young woman's life jump with pleasure at the singular move._

_(1800/1000)_

_Kimberly: 3050 vs. Serena: 2500_

_"Hmm, very good move Kimberly. And now I'll make my own move." Serenity said as she drew a card from her deck._

_"You know you really should have attacked me when you had the chance Kim but now I'm afraid I'm going to have to show you why I was able to win at the Juuban District championship! I'll play Harpie Lady, but don't say hi too soon. Because she won't be staying for long! I sacrifice her along with my face down monster in order to summon my Dark Magician in attack mode!" She commented as both cards disappeared and in its place stood one who is extremely powerful._

_(2500/2100)_

_"I'll then activate my own magic card known as Hinotama. This card inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points Kimberly." Serenity said over one of her face down cards._

_Kimberly: 2550 vs. Serena: 2500_

_"Your move..." Serenity said._

_"Okay. I'll play Versago the Destroyer in defense mode and then I'll have my Soul Hunter destroy your Curse of Dragon!" Kimberly chirped as the card moved to do her bidding._

_(1100/900)_

_Kimberly: 2550 vs. Serena: 2300_

_"I will now end my turn Serena." Kimberly replied with an ecstatic grin. Her bubbliness affecting Serena and the others, that despite someone must win or lose each one will have come away with a treasured friend and memory. _

_"Kimberly that was a good move, now I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to summon Seiyaryu in attack mode!" Serenity said placing the Dragon on the field. It's sheer power emanating from its position next to the Magician._

_(2500/2300)_

_"I'll then have my Dark Magician attack your Soul Hunter!" _

_Kimberly: 2250 vs. Serena: 2300_

_"You're good! I see why you won." Kimberly smiled. _

_"Thank you! But don't forget you are pretty good as well. Now I do believe it is your move." Serenity responded in kind. _

_"Let's see here... I need to protect my life points so I should place a monster in defense mode. Hmm, I know..." Kimberly said drawing a card. Her mind is whirling with thoughts on how to win. _

_"I place Bio Plant in defense mode." Kimberly started._

_(700/1300)_

_"Then I'll activate the magic card known as Resurrection of Charka along with sacrificing my Versago the Destroyer and my La Jinn the Mystical Genie in order to summon my most powerful fiend monster. Charka come forth in attack mode!" Kimberly yelled. The illusion swirling with power as those monsters disappeared and was replaced by one much stronger._

_(2450/2000)_

_"Man that's a good move!" Lita whistled._

_"Yes, but remember beautiful, Serena's got two monsters on the field with 2500 attack points!" Nathan replied as he nuzzled her neck. "She will defeat this monster easily."_

_"What about any abilities it may have? From what I have observed those to often play a role in who wins and who loses!" Rei questioned as she overheard the small conversation._

_"Don't worry, I'm sure Serena will pull it off!" Darien said, as he watched his girlfriend battle. His eyes filled with a gentle feeling as he watches her play with nothing but her best._

_"Yeah come on Serena!" Terra exclaimed at the top of her lunges._

_"Happy aren't we?" Darien asked his sister as the others laughed. Her known bursts of energy at the oddest times, has often gotten her teased._

_"Sorry!" Terra said sheepishly. Her skin is taking on a nice shade of pink._

_**-- The others are right we can pull this off! --** Serena told her alter ego._

_--Yes we can! -- Serenity responded to her hostess, who was sitting back with a smile and watching in amusement and in observation. _She had been observing as her new friend, although only a spirit played a little differently, and so she wished to study the moves in hopes of picking up something different.

_"So what shall you do next Kimberly?" Serenity questioned._

_"Well since it's obvious that I can't attack you with my monsters directly I'll have to activate another one of my magic cards!" Kimberly said._

_"Then by all means go right ahead!" Serenity said._

'_What is that meat-ball head doing?' Rei yelled in her head before saying it out loud. "Why is she just going to let Kimberly attack her?"_

_"Rei, relax I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Justin said._

_"Yeah let her do what she feels is right. Besides this is her duel!" Zack said with practicality._

_"Fine!" Rei said quieting down, but her eyes are fuming with confusion at this seemingly senseless move._

_"I activate my other Tremendous Fire card and take another thousand off of your life points!" Kimberly exclaimed._

_Kimberly: 1750 vs. Serena: 1300_

_"I'll then end my turn!" Kimberly replied._

_"All right. But Kimberly I'm afraid I must end this duel now. Rest assured that this was an honorable duel and I am glad to have met you!" Serenity warmly replied as she looked at the young woman who shined with inner peace._

_"Thanks Serena. But do what you've got to do!" Kimberly said with a sad smile for although she knew she'd lose this duel a while ago, she knew she played the way her brother had taught her with honor and he would be proud._

_"First I play Ancient Elf in attack mode, and I'll have it attack your Bio Plant and then I will have my Dark Magician destroy your Charka!" She said as the cards moved to do her bidding._

_Kimberly: 1700 vs. Serena: 1300_

_"Now Seiyaryu! Attack her life points directly!" Serenity ordered._

_Kimberly: 0 vs. Serena: 1300_

_"That was a great duel thanks Serena!" Kimberly exclaimed as she shook Serenity's hand. "And I have learned some things that next time I hope to use against you, in a rematch."_

_"You're welcome Kimberly and that will be one match I will look forward to." Serenity said as she shifted back over to Serena._

_Kimberly smiled as she looked at the respected player with a friendly warmth and attitude. "Well here's one locator card plus take my rarest card, Charka along with the card to summon it Resurrection of Charka!" The young woman said as she held both out to her. Their shining card faces, resonating with warmth to Serena and Serenity's deck._

_"Thank you Kimberly and know that I shall take good care of them." Serena said as she gave the young woman a hug._

_"I know you will Serena. Well then...goodbye and it was nice meeting you all!" Kimberly said as she waved to those who were cheering both women on, then turning around she disappeared into the crowd and walked off, as they responded in kind with good byes._

_"Let's get going! I've still got two more locator cards to obtain." Serena said with a smile as her arm hooked with Darien's offered one. Looking up into his warm and handsome face, they and their friends walked off the opposite way in search of those worthy to battle._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_Meanwhile on Merrik's boat, the one who considered himself to be the next ruler of the known world, was getting impatient with wanting the Pharaoh's power and so it was decided that the Quiet One should go and take care of him once and for all._

_"Go my mind slave! Go and destroy Yugi Moto in a duel using the Egyptian God card I have placed in your deck!" Merrik commanded with glee. As the youth moved to go and search for his new opponent, Merrick watched and smiled as the Millennium staff by his side glowed with power._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_**Kaiba Corp.**_

_Mokuba has just returned a few moments ago and was running through the halls to the technical observation room that was set up to monitor the players and whether or not they were cheating. He knew his brother would be there, waiting and observing for his time to join in the tournament._

_"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed as he spotted him, through one of the many doors, once he arrived._

_"What is it Mokuba? I trust you found Yugi?" Seto asked, with an impassive gaze, that flickers only a little at the sight of the young boy._

_"Yeah and he's fine. It was those Rare Hunters again, but he managed to beat the guy. Anyway that's not important anymore but what I saw Serena Tsukino had in her deck is!" Mokuba stated._

_"Very well what is it?" Seto asked intrigued by his brother's insistence to tell him. Not to mention hers was one of the names that were marked for close observation with the likes of Yugi, Joey and the others._

_"Your never going to believe me, but Serena Tsukino has a fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon! She along with her friends said she won it in the Juuban District Tournament!" Mokuba exclaimed._

_"Another Blue eyes...." Seto exclaimed turning from the monitors. His interest is definitely peaked now. For it was thought that he possessed the only ones in existence. And even then, those he had gone to a lot of trouble to obtain. He turned around for a second to give one final order._

_"Keep an eye on Yugi and I want a report given to me immediately! If any other Egyptian God card is used understand!" Seto ordered with his usual forceful coldness._

_"Yes sir!" The techs said._

_"Good then let's go Mokuba." Seto said walking out the door. "It's about time I started to duel..."_

_"Right behind you big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed running after him._

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

"_Well after making those few changes here and there what do you think?" Rinicat commented._

"_Definitely workable. You really think we should be giving hints to that particular chapter now?" Thunderbird commented curiously._

"_Uh huh...you did ask me and if I remember right isn't that coming up soon anyway?"_

"_True...true..."_

"_But we now are getting a little more in depth into the whole thing with Kaiba....Still..."_

"_Still what?"_

"_I want to know....when is Kaiba going to realize that Serena is his sister?"_

_Thunderbird sighs as Rinicat looks at her with big eyes, and an expression akin to begging. As she tries to resist and explain once again the merits of patience, the two drift off into a whole other world._

_Don't forget to Read and REVIEW!_


	8. Part 8

_Disclaimer: The characters of Yugi-oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to  
Kazooie or myself. So please do not sue us! Although I love a good sailor  
Moon story this is the first crossover where the story only uses the names, looks and some personality.  
  
Primarily a Yugi-oh plot line, which means there will be no transforming  
into the sailor Scouts ever! Any made up people that we come up with like  
the birth parents of the Kaiba brothers and Serena please don't steal them._

_I have some people who will be OOC and whose ages will be different then  
they were in the original Sailor Moon story. Serena will not be a ditz in  
this story and will be as smart as Amy. Their boyfriends will all only be a year older then them and the outer scouts will not be in this story! (Too many characters as it is)  
  
**Author's note #1**: I want to thank Kazooie who helped me put together the duel  
style that I have been using! He also gave me the idea to rewrite the Yugi duel  
which I originally made one-sided. Anyway as you're about to see the duels  
Yugi will be in will be somewhat different depending on what cards I know or  
can remember from the show so bear with me and let me know what you think!  
  
**Authors Note #2**: For those of you wanting to know what Shiva the Ice Demon  
Looks like I don't have a picture of her, however, I can describe her to  
You! She is as tall as the Egyptian God Ra; she is mostly white with blue   
vertical stripes running down both her sides. Shiva has long blue hair and  
large white wings. Her effects as you will find out in this chapter are  
instant attack only she doesn't go to the grave yard like Ra does, and the  
amount of cards in your hand determines the attack and defense of the monster like Slyther.   
  
**Authors Note #3**: I want to thank Rinicat who helped me come up with some  
fresh new ideas for this story! Prepare to see things you've never seen in  
the original series, but are in the MOVIE!_

_**Authors Note #4: **From now on I'm going to add Rinicat to the Author's list because she has helped to bring this story back from the brink of writer's block ten-fold. She helped me to figure out new things to do and has incorporated her own thoughts and idea's into it so Rinicat I thank you very much my friend for all the help in this story._

_Added note: I'm not sure what Revival Jam's attack and defense are but please bare with me as I use that card. _

_**88888888888888888888888888888888**_

_Thunderbird and Rinicat are both sitting at a desk in the middle of the room going over different stories when Thunderbird looks up from her desk with a great big grin on her face._

_"Well it's done!" She said wiping sweat from her brow._

_"What's done Thunderbird?" Rinicat asked her looking up from her desk._

_"Chapter 8 of Unknown Past is done Rinicat! You see it took some doing and the fact that you didn't put the Yugi vs. The Quiet One in the last chapter meant that I had to do it in this one. I must admit it took me a while but I managed to create the duel only a little differently then it was in the show. _

_Okay now how about we get this started._

_**Unknown Past**_

_by Thunderbird and Rinicat_

_  
**Last time...**_

_"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed as he spotted him, through one of the many doors, once he arrived._

_"What is it Mokuba? I trust you found Yugi?" Seto asked, with an impassive gaze, that flickers only a little at the sight of the young boy._

_"Yeah and he's fine. It was those Rare Hunters again, but he managed to beat the guy. Anyway that's not important anymore but what I saw Serena Tsukino had in her deck is!" Mokuba stated._

_"Very well what is it?" Seto asked intrigued by his brother's insistence to tell him. Not to mention hers was one of the names that were marked for close observation with the likes of Yugi, Joey and the others._

_"Your never going to believe me, but Serena Tsukino has a fourth Blue Eyes White Dragon! She along with her friends said she won it in the Juuban District Tournament!" Mokuba exclaimed._

_"Another Blue eyes...." Seto exclaimed turning from the monitors. His interest is definitely peaked now. For it was thought that he possessed the only ones in existence. And even then, those he had gone to a lot of trouble to obtain. He turned around for a second to give one final order._

_"Keep an eye on Yugi and I want a report given to me immediately if any other Egyptian God card is used understand!" Seto ordered with his usual forceful coldness._

_"Yes sir!" The techs said._

_"Good then let's go Mokuba." Seto said walking out the door. "It's about time I started to duel..."_

_"Right behind you big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed running after him._

_**Now...**_

_After splitting up from Serena and the others, Yugi's group decided to take a break and relax after the dropping Arkana off at the hospital. Approaching the park, Yugi; however decided that he needed a little time alone to himself so he took a walk to clear his head and think. Lost in thought, Yami concerned about his friend and host of sorts, manifests his sprit form and walks silently beside him, waiting for the youth to speak._

_"Yami this whole ordeal with Merrik has me worried." Yugi commented quietly. His eyes are looking out and over the pond in the middle of the park._

_"How so Yugi?" Yami replied. His curiosity is evident, as he to has been feeling the same thing._

_"Well he seems to be after the Millennium Puzzle, that much we know for sure, but what if he is willing to do what ever it takes to get it?" Yugi asked. _

_"You mean like using our friends to get it?" The Spirit stated._

_Nodding his head, Yugi turns around and leans against the bars that keep others from falling into the cold water below. "That's it exactly. I'm just afraid something will occur and we won't be able to stop him." Yugi said. "I couldn't stand it if any of them got hurt Yami."_

_"Yugi while I'm not sure what is going to happen during this tournament. I do know that together we can put and end to Merrik and his evil ways." Yami said. "You just have to believe in not only yourself, but your friends and the heart of the cards."_

_About to respond, Yugi notices that Yami had frozen and his millennium symbol had reappeared on his forehead. As if warning him of approaching danger...._

_"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked._

_"I can sense a great evil!" The Spirit replied slowly as he began looking around, an evil that seems familiar to him, like that of a forgotten dream. _

_"Do you know where it's coming from?"_

_"No only that it's getting closer." Yami said._

_It was at that moment that a strange person came running up to Yugi._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" Yugi asked taking a defensive stance._

_"Greetings Pharaoh, I challenge you to a duel!" The person said although Merrik's voice came from his lips. Instantly, both Yami and Yugi were on alert for the malice and hate in that voice was strong and growing even more._

_"What do you want Merrik?" Yugi hissed. His temper is rising as the millennium symbol, glowing upon his forehead._

_"Listen Pharaoh, I wish, to duel you through my mind slave! You win, you get one of the three God Cards...I win I get your millennium puzzle and your soul goes to the shadow realm." Merrik replied with a smile, that even through the Quiet One, Yugi can sense is full of evil. _

_"Why would you allow such a card out of your sight?" Yugi asked. His mind is reeling with the possibilities and natural curiosity of the power one such as that kind of card can wield. _

_"Who says I would be letting it out of my sight Pharaoh. Even if I should lose...I have other ways of getting it back..." Merrick replied. "Shall we duel or not?"_

_"Very well Merrik we shall duel!" Yugi said even as he morphed over into Yami. Cards are in place and the dueling device ready and willing to begin..._

_Grinning, the thought of ousting the Pharaoh and taking his power for his own, makes Merrick giddy with supreme and utter pleasure._

_Merrik/The Quiet One: 4000 vs. Yugi: 4000_

_"Pharaoh to show you that I'm not really a bad sport I'll allow you to make the first move." Merrik stated calmly, as he begins his plan to eliminate Yugi._

_"As you wish Merrik! I play Mammoth Graveyard in defense mode! I'll also play a card face down then I'll end my turn." Yami replied, he and Yugi both observing the Quiet one, with calm and precision. Looking for any sign of weakness in not only the Quiet one himself, but also in the cards that he is using, the pair know that this duel is significant in what is to come...._

_(1200/1800)_

_"Sorry but that move wasn't good enough Pharaoh! For I play Kaminari Attack in attack mode and I'll have it destroy your Mammoth Graveyard!" Merrick chuckled. _

_(1900/1400)_

_"Don't get to cocky Merrik this duel has only just begun." The Spirit stated quietly. His calm tone is annoying to the want to be ruler of all._

_"Then make your next move by all means Pharaoh." Merrik replied with an almost jovial tone._

_"I intend to, I shall play Mystical Elf in defense mode! I shall also place another card face down on the field Merrick." Yami replied with the assurance of a ruler, which compared to Merrick, makes the latter lacking in something._

_(800/2000)_

_"I shall not be beaten by you, you pathetic hero." Merrik hissed._

_"Then by all means make your move Merrik!" Yami said._

_"Very well Pharaoh I play King of Yamimaki in attack mode!" Merrik began._

_(2000/1530)_

_"I will then play the magic card Tremendous Fire! I'm sure you know the effects of this card right Pharaoh?" Merrik asked pasting a cocky grin on his mind slave's face._

_"Yes Merrik I know full well how that card is played so do it and be done with it!" Yami growled underneath his breath, low enough that Merrick could hear it and chuckle with supreme and utter pleasure._

_Merrik/The Quiet One: 3500 vs. Yugi: 3000_

_"It is now you turn Pharaoh!" Merrik laughed._

_"Very well Merrik! I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Yami started as he began to place out his cards in order._

_(2000/1500)_

_"And then, I'll have my Curse of Dragon attack your Kaminari, card Merrik!" Yami finished as the dragon launched itself and fired._

_Merrik/The Quiet One: 3400 vs. Yugi: 3000_

_"Your move...!" Yami replied._

_"Very good Pharaoh, but not good enough!" Merrik stated._

_"Just make your move Merrik!" Yami ordered._

_Grinning softly from his boat, far from where the duel takes place, he has his mind slave draw another card and he starts to laugh at what he can do to end the existence of his rival._

_"Now prepare for the end oh mighty Pharaoh! For this is the beginning of your defeat!" Merrik said with a grin of victory upon his features._

_"Why?" Yami asked with doubt and derision in his voice._

_"Because the card I've just drawn will insure my victory!" Merrik answered with a smile, that begins to chill the Spirit and his companion to the very edges of their souls._

_"Oh no!" Yami stated._

_"Oh yes and now I play Revival Jam in defense mode!" Merrik said placing the card on the field. As it appears it coalesces into a shapeless form that swirls with energy._

_"Merrik that card is a weak monster! How is it that it shall be my downfall?" Yami replied, even though a feeling of desperation begins to wash over him. One that doesn't bode well for the outcome of this battle...._

_"You shall find out in due time, Pharaoh! Oh and before I forget I also activate the card known as the Slime Token Generator! This card will create slime tokens during each of my turns!" Merrik replied as a large dome like structure appeared next to the Quiet one. Within a pulsing generating light glows, brightly...that seems to make the Pharaoh nervous and filled with dread._

_"I'll now end my turn!" Merrik said._

_"Now Merrik, say goodbye to your monster! Curse of Dragon attack his Revival Jam!" Yami ordered._

_"I don't think so Pharaoh!" Merrik said laughing as Revival Jam was apparently obliterated. The parts of it are blown away, by the fiery blast from the dragon. _

_"Merrik your monster is destroyed!" Yami replied with a smile, but that disappears as the Jam starts to piece itself together and reforms._

_"You have a lot to learn Pharaoh. Revival Jam is an Immortal monster which means no ordinary attack will destroy it!" Merrik said with a sinister laugh as he enjoys, the look of pure and utter confusion upon his enemy's face. _

_"I'll find away around it Merrik you can count on that!" Yami answered with a low sound of outrage. His mind already at work on what cards that he can use to his advantage._

_"Ah but before you do it will be too late to stop me from winning this duel and obtaining your puzzle." Merrik grinned as he already knew what he must do next._

_"We'll see Merrik! Now go ahead and make your move." Yami ordered._

_"Why thank you Pharaoh! Now then watch as my Slime Generator creates the first of my Slime Tokens which I need to summon a powerful monster!" Merrik said drawing a card from his deck as said monster swirls and something appears to its left, glowing with its own power...._

_"And which powerful monster shall that be Merrik?" Replied, the Spirit, in quiet thought, for he already knows the answer._

_"Why that would be the Egyptian God Slyther the Sky Dragon!" Merrik said laughing as Yami began to get a look of abject panic and thought upon his features._

_"Merrik, I won't allow you to summon that monster." Yami growled in response._

_"There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Merrik said._

_"Yes there is if I can destroy your Slime Generator before you're able to summon it, it will never come."_

_"Go ahead and try Pharaoh but it will do you no good!" Merrick laughs as he knows the other ability of the Revival Jam, thanks to a particular card, will activate in full force. "I place a card face down on the field and then I sacrifice Kaminari Attack in order to summon Super War Lion to the field in attack mode!" _

_(2300/2100)_

_"Your move, 'my Pharaoh'." Merrik replied with a sarcastic and amused tone to his voice._

_"Now then Merrik I shall put an end to your plans to summon your Egyptian God by destroying your Slime Generator." Merrik said._

_"Go ahead and try Pharaoh." Merrik gloated. His glee apparent as the Pharaoh makes his move._

_"Fine I will! Curse of Dragon attack his Slime Generator." _

_Merrik laughed in pleasure as Revival Jam came in-between the Slime Generator and Yami's monster, much to the Pharaoh's surprise and astonishment._

_"What! How is that possible?" Yami asked._

_"Simple Pharaoh! With the help of my Magic card!" Merrik said as his face down card flipped over and energy from it, merged with the Revival Jam, that glowed with infinite power. "This card is known as Jam Defender and it allows my Revival Jam to protect any other monster I choose." He replied. The glee in his eyes is overwhelming his senses as the Pharaoh seems to be lost and confused. "With that, you know I have won..."_

"_This isn't the end of it Merrick...I will win this duel..."_

_"I hardly think so Pharaoh. I have backed you into a corner that will be extremely hard to get out of. Now to begin your downfall! Watch as another Slime token is created!" Merrik said as yet another slime token exited the Slime Generator._

_"Now then, I shall place another card face down on the field, and then I will have my Super War Lion attack you Curse of Dragon!" Merrik said with a sinister smile as his monster brought down Yami's. "And for good measure, just to really rub it in I play another Tremendous Fire card!" Merrik exclaimed with joy at making Yami lose._

_Merrik/The Quiet One: 2900 vs. Yugi: 1700_

_"Now it's your turn Pharaoh." Merrik simply said._

_"Fine I sacrifice my Mystical Elf in order to summon my Dark Magician!" Yami replied. His mind is already reeling with a plan...he just hopes that he has the time to execute it...._

_(2500/2100)_

_"Ah you fell right into my trap Pharaoh for I activate the trap card, Nightmare Steel Cage. This card will keep you from attacking me for three turns!" Merrik said as a steel cage formed around Yami and his Dark Magician._

_"No!" Yami hissed._

_"Sorry but that's the way it is Pharaoh." Merrik said laughing._

_"Fine Merrik, make your move." Yami replied. His mind is focusing on his cards, which seem to glow with a hidden power, as if they hear his call._

_"Oh very good Pharaoh now it is time to meet the instrument of your destruction!" Merrik said as another Slime Token appeared. His grin is evident as the sky darkens around them as the energy being emitted increases tenfold._

_"Now, I sacrifice my three Slime Tokens in order to summon Slyther the Sky Dragon!" Merrik yelled as his Slime Tokens disappeared in a swirl of brilliant energy. Then all of a sudden, a large red Dragon appeared over the field. It's tail circling their location as its two mouths roar into the sky with tremendous rage and power._

_Yami observing this knows that he is in trouble. _

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**_

_In the meantime, both are unaware as Seto has found them, thanks to the scientists who had notified him, the minute, Yugi had begun to play. Having observed the last few moves, the cold and emotionless young man, grinned with a quiet sense of delight. Mokuba, having seen the dragon appear, remains unaware and prepares to move forward, to investigate the duel, when his brother stops him. _

"_Seto?"_

_Saying nothing, Mokuba studies his brother's features and realizes what he is doing. Deciding against interfering in the battle, he watches as Yugi reaches for a card, as he is brother studies for what the King of Games can do, to get himself out of this fix. _

_**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**_

_Yami, gazes at his cards, and begins to feel the doubt in his heart..._

"_Yami, you can't give up...." Yugi replies as he manifests himself. _

"_I do not know, what I should do Yugi...I am prevented from attacking...no matter what I draw...on the next turn...he will destroy us...."_

"_No he won't!" Yugi replied. His simple belief washes over them both. "Merrick is to evil, we will find a way Yami. We must!"_

"_But Yugi..."_

"_Believe...Believe in the cards Yami!"_

_As the Spirit looks into the eyes of his childlike host, Yami grins and nods his head. Drawing a card, Yami seems to smile in relief. _

"_Merrick, this will seal the duel. I win with this one card, I have drawn." _

"_Do you really think so Pharaoh? For on my next turn, you and your Dark Magician will be destroyed and in the Shadow Realm!"_

"_Then make your move Merrick..."_

"_Fine...I will attack Slyther...and destroy the Dark Magician!"_

"_Then do so..."_

_Watching as the great god, fires upon his enemy, Merrick relishes as a mushroom cloud of smoke emerges from the blast of the great God Card. As it disperses, he notices something, which causes him to scream in rage. _

"_How could you survive?"_

"_Simple...don't you recognize, what is in front of me, Merrick....?" The Spirit relished, as he replied._

_Looks at the field, Merrick shrieks as the Revival Jam has appeared upon Yugi's side, with flare and is already piecing himself together._

"_How..."_

"_Simple Merrick...as you attacked I activated my magic card, Mind Control...as you know, with this card, I can take control of any of the monsters from your end of the field, and I chose him...but that's not all...." The Spirit replies as the God prepares to fire from his second mouth, for which Merrick must discard his entire hand to do so._

"_Destroy the Dark Magician again!" Merrick screams as Yami watches with a quiet sense of anticipation._

_As the blast strikes again, Merrick watches as the Revival Jam reconstitutes itself, and the God Card prepares to fire...._

"_How can this be...!" Merrick growls._

"_It is simple really, because of Slyther's attack strength, he does have one weakness; he must destroy the monster that is on the field. Therefore, he will keep firing and you will keep drawing to add even more cards to your hand and then to the graveyard...for you forgot the one important rule of Duel Monsters Merrick..."_

"_Which is..."_

"_At any given time...you can have only five cards in your hand...."_

_With that said, the Quiet One draws the five cards as per, the rules of the game. In doing so Slyther fires at the Dark Magician, and once again Revival Jam moves to defend the trapped magician in its gilded cage...repeatedly it happens over and over until finally, the Quiet One has simply..._

_Run out of cards...._

"_I win Merrick...now hand over Slyther and your locator card."_

_With that said, Merrick sets about to flee, when Mokuba steps forward along with Seto...foiled by their mere presence/ Merrick moves and gestures for Odeon to commence with Plan B...and it involves the Pharaoh's friends...especially one in particular._

"_Here Pharaoh, but do not plan on keeping it for a long...I fully intend on having it back...." With that said, the Quiet One turns around and runs...._

_"Thank goodness that's over!" Yami exclaimed as he reverted back into Yugi. He then looked at his watch to see what time it was and almost paniced. "Oh no it's that late already! I better go or the others will be worried!" Yugi yelled as he began to run off._

_"Hey Yugi where do you think your going! Get back here and duel me for that Egyptian God card now!!!" Seto ordered._

_"Sorry Kiaba but I can't I need to find my friends!" Yugi said as he ran off._

_"Yugi get back here this isn't over!" Seto yelled._

_"No time Seto sorry!" Yugi called back over his shoulder._

_"Mokuba listen carefully! I'm going after Yugi, while I'm doing that I want you to head back towards the command base and keep an eye out for Serena Tuskino understand!" Seto ordered._

_"Sure thing big brother!" Mokuba said shaking his head in affirmative._

_"Good then let's get moving!" Seto said as both boys ran off to complete their missions._

_8888888888_

_Elsewhere in the city Serena and her friends were walking near the warehouse district when a young man came up to them._

_"So I see you to are a duelist!" He exclaimed._

_"Yes I am. Who wants to know?" Serena asked politely. Her annoyance, at his attitude is peeking out of her calm expression, in little bits and pieces._

_"My name is Eric Gillian and I want to duel you right here and right now!" Eric boldly stated with a smug look on his face._

_"Very well but I think it only fare to warn you that my name is Serena Tsukino and I play hardball when it comes to Duel Monsters!" Serena returned, her irritation evident now, causing the others to back away._

_"Ah so you are the infamies Serena Tsukino that I have heard so much about! Well then it shall be an honor to steal your thunder!" Eric laughed as he activated his duel disk._

_"I'm sorry but I'm afraid there can be only one winner in this duel and that shall be me!" Serena said as she too activated her duel disk at the same time that she shifted over to Serenity._

_"Come on Sere clean this guy's clock!" Terra yelled. Her enthusiasm is strong and ready to support her friend._

_"Yeah show him what it means to mock a champion duelist!" Mina added._

_"Shhhh! Quiet girls the match is about to start!" Darien ordered. His gaze riveted on the petite blonde in the corner._

_"Sorry!" Both girls said looking towards the ground._

_"Let's duel!"_

_Eric: 4000 vs. Serena: 4000_

_"Go ahead Miss Tsukino lady's first!" Eric replied as he bowed to her, his arm gesturing to the field._

_"You are too kind...." She replied. "I play Mystical Elf in defense mode; I also place one card face down. I'll then end my turn." Serenity said as she placed said cards on the field. Her serene and cool beauty is evident as he looks at her, studying for any chink he can use to his advantage._

_(800/2000)_

_"Oh that was a great opening move Serena now try this on for size! I play Crawling Dragon # 2 in attack mode plus I play the card Dragon Gunfire which allows my dragon to attack your life points directly!" Eric said playing both monster and magic card. The two combining as the dragon opens it mouth and envelops her in its heat searing attack._

_(1600/1200)_

_Eric: 4000 vs. Serena: 3200_

_"Good work on destroying eight hundred of my life points Eric!" She replied, with an amused gaze._

_"Why thank you very much Serena. I believe it is your move." Eric said with a smug grin._

_"Come on Serena you can do it!" Lita encouraged. The tall red head, watching with overall excitement and curiosity as she watches the cards come to life under her friend's hands._

_"I know Lita!" Serenity said as she drew another card. "Alright Eric let's see how you deal with this move! I play Princess Tsurugi in defense mode, but don't get too attached because she won't be staying, for now I sacrifice her in order to summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode!" Serenity stated as the woman on the field vanished, to be replaced by the lizard like creature._

_(2000/1500)_

_"Ha sorry you can't attack me this turn little girl, but them the rules!" Eric taunted._

_"Just make you move boy and be quiet!" Serenity ordered as she began to grow angry at her opponent. First the attitude and now this...except for the one girl earlier, all the ones who have challenged her..._

_"Fine! Then first things first! My Dragon Gunfire magic card shall take another eight hundred life points from you!" Eric laughed._

_Eric: 4000 vs. Serena: 2400_

_"Then I'll play Two-Headed King Rex in defense mode but like you I too shall be sacrificing my monster in order to summon Garma Sword in attack mode!" Eric chortled as the monsters disappeared from the field to be replaced by another._

_(2550/2150)_

_"I will now end my turn." Eric said smiling._

_"Oh great he just summoned a really strong monster!" Rei exclaimed._

_"Yeah and Serena has yet to take any life points away from that jerk!" Terra fumed. Her nose is wrinkling in obvious frustration, as she watches._

_"Calm down girls I'm sure Serena has a plan up her sleeve." Zack announced. "Or at least I hope she does..." He whispers, earning a whack from Amy who had heard him as she speaks as well._

_"Zack's right guys and anyway Serena needs our support so let's give all the support we can give her in order for her to beat this creep!" Amy said adding in her own two cents._

_"Boy Amy I didn't know you had it in you!" Mina exclaimed while laughing which caused Amy to blush._

"_Well he is a creep and he irritates me...."_

_"Will you idiots just shut up!" Eric ordered. _

_"No Eric they don't have to shut up and they're not idiots! So leave them alone. Now then it is time for me to go on the offensive! I play the magic card Hinotama! This card inflicts five hundred damage points to your life points directly." Serenity said playing her magic card._

_Eric: 3500 vs. Serena: 2400_

_"Oh so what I'm still winning this duel little girl!" Eric hissed._

_"Oh I'm not done yet little boy!" Serenity hissed right back. "I guess you forgot about my dragon huh? Well here's a reminder Eric! Curse of Dragon attack his Crawling Dragon now!" _

_Eric: 3100 vs. Serena: 2400_

_"You'll pay for that you witch!" Eric yelled._

_"I doubt that Eric now then before I end my turn I place one more card face down." Serenity said doing so and then looking at him, calm and with the beginnings of a smile upon her features._

_"Good now let me see here what to do next!" Eric said as he drew a card then went through his hand. "I know I'll place a monster face down in defense mode then I'll play the card Tremendous Fire. I'm sure you know how this card works?" Eric asked._

_"Of course I do, at a cost of five hundred of your life points you can inflict one-thousand damage points to my life points." Serenity said._

_"Very good I'm glad you're not as stupid as you look!" Eric laughed as his magic card went to work._

_Eric: 2600 vs. Serena: 1400_

_"That's not all now my Garma Sword destroy her Curse of Dragon now!" Eric ordered._

_Eric: 2600 vs. Serena: 850_

_"Ahhhh!" Serenity cried as the shock from Eric's attack hit her._

_"No Serena!" Darien yelled._

_"Rena are you okay?" Terra asked._

_"Yeah I think so." Serenity winced as she regained her senses._

_"Serena don't worry you can still do this, just believe in yourself!" Kevin replied as he and the others helped her up._

_"Yeah Sere Kevin's right! This fool has nothing on you!" Nathan agreed._

_"Oh please she's down to her last life points there's no way she'll win and to prove my point I'll end my turn to let her try and mount a defense." Eric said laughing._

_"Eric there is something you should realize!" She replied with a slight smile._

_"Oh yeah and what's that?" He asked._

_"Never count your chickens before their hatched!" Serenity said as she pulled a card from her deck. "Now I shall show you the beginning of your end Eric! I play the magic card Swords of Revealing Light this card will keep you from attacking for three turns!" _

_"No, this can't be happening to me!" Eric yelled._

_"Alright Serena!" Terra exclaimed with glee._

_"That's the way to do things Serena." Rei added with flourish._

_"Now finish this chump off Sere!" Justin shouted as his arms wrapped around the dark haired girl's waist. _

_"Right Justin...." Serenity said with a smile._

_"So what she still won't beat me in three turns!" Eric laughed._

_"We'll see Eric and now to begin my offensive comeback!" Serenity said as she pulled a card from her hand. "Now I play Harpie Lady in defense mode! I'll then end my turn."_

_(1300/1400)_

_"Sorry but that card won't do much against Garma Sword once Sword of Revealing Light is gone. Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Eric said._

_"Okay now let's see I'll play Maha Vialo in defense mode then I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Serenity said._

_(1550/1400)_

_"What are you up to?" Eric asked._

_"You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" Serenity returned._

_"Fine I'll place one card face down, your move." Eric said, as he still shows signs of believing he will win._

_"Thank you so much now then I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in defense mode then I play the magic card Pot of Greed!" Serenity said revealing her face down magic card._

_(1400/1200)_

_"Why would you wait to play that card now?" Eric asked as her little smile starts to make him tremble. For it is not one of loss, but of victory._

_"You will see!" Serenity replied with a smirk on her face. "Now, prepare yourself for the sight of a monster the likes of which you have never seen! I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon the Egyptian God, Shiva the Ice Demon!" Serenity yelled as she placed her God card on the field._

_Watching as all around, people begin to back away; the ice continues falling tremendously from the sky, allowing it to be seen for any direction. A woman emerges from within as it lands, and then bursts with a wave of her icy blue hand, revealing her stately form._

_(5000/5000)_

_"How is it you have a monster that powerful?" Eric cried out in fear and awe, as the being radiates pure and simple power._

_"That is for me to know and for you never to find out! Now then Shiva obliterate his Garma Sword now! DIAMOND DUST!" Serenity ordered. The attack proceeds as the woman begins to twirl around gaining speed, gathering the cold air to air, and everyone watches as it materializes all about her. Finally as she stops, the pure ice energy forms into several spears, and aims true to target._

_Eric: 150 vs. Serena: 850_

_"This can't be happening to me! I was supposed to win this duel!" Eric yelled._

_"I'm sorry but this is happening to you Eric. Now I'll end my turn so you can make your last move." She replied, as she sees the look of panic and defeat._

_"Fine I play Succubus Knight in defense mode I'll then end my turn." Eric said making his last move._

_(1650/1300)_

_"Alright then let's end this Eric! I play Ancient Elf in attack mode." Serenity said._

_(1450/1200)_

_"Noooo!" _

_"Yes now my Ancient Elf, destroy his Succubus Knight!" Serenity ordered her weaker monster to which it obeyed, gladly._

_"Shiva obliterate the last of his life points!" Serenity ordered thereby ending the duel._

_Eric: 0 vs. Serena: 850_

_"No it's not possible! You must have cheated somehow!" Eric shouted in denial, despite the evidence before his eyes._

_"Yes it is possible and no I didn't cheat! Now hand over your rarest card and a locator card as per the regulations of this tournament." Serenity said._

_"Very well here I hope you're happy!" Eric hissed as he handed over both items._

_"Yes I am now, be gone with you!" Serenity ordered._

_"Fine, now good riddance...." Eric said as he walked off._

_"Alright Serena you did it!" Terra exclaimed._

_"That was so amazing Rena." Mina added._

_"Thank you both very much for your kind words." Serenity said as she shifted back into Serena._

_"So what do you want to do now Serena?" Darien asked._

_"Well since I finally have all the locator cards I need I think I'll take some time to myself to gather my thoughts. Is that okay with you guys?" Serena asked with a kind smile._

_Darien giving her a look of concern, she can't help but smile and place her hand to his cheek. "I will be fine...."_

"_Okay..."_

_"Sure Sere we'll see you later. Come on guys let's go get something to eat." Amy suggested._

_"Good idea dear." Zack agreed._

_"Then what are we waiting for. MUNCHIES!" Mina yelled as she and the others left Serena alone._

_--Those guys are great!-- Serena thought to herself._

_**--Yes they are aren't they Serena?--** Serenity chuckled as the two watched their friends take off._

_--Well let's go take a look around!-- Serena thought as the two friends walked off towards the open water._

_To be continued..._

_Well there is the end of another chapter. Hope you liked it please read and review._

_Thunderbird looks up from the computer, as she gazes up at her friend and co author, who is currently in front of her play station, taking a break as she gets annoyed with the plot bunnies going through her little ole head._

"_I actually liked it, by the way I have kind of been playing Final Fantasy lately and I remembered the way you described Shiva is a lot like the game...so I kind of borrowed some of her attacks from there as well Ok?" The young woman pauses as she shows her Shiva from the game and that the similarities are kind of close._

"_You're right..."_

"_See...."_

"_Well anyhow you did like it right?"_

"_Of course Thunderbird."_

"_Good I can't wait to show you what's going on next in this story."_

"_Me either...care to join me by the way down here...way to many plot bunnies running through my head for all my stories....giving me a bit of a headache..."_

"_Plot bunnies..."_

"_Uh huh...you will be amazed at how many reviews for the X-men one and the Inuyasha ones I am doing and now its all starting to get mixed into one big...mess up here...hence playstation...got to clear the head for a bit...."_

"_Oh...."_

"_Oh yeah folks on behalf of Thunderbird and me....don't forget to Review_


End file.
